FutariDe Hitori JyaNai
by Vixen Rouge
Summary: Beeing Two You're Not Alone Tseng et Seph, utaien et monstre. Cherchez de la compréhension quand vous êtes exclu, pas simple n'estce pas ?
1. prologue & Tseng

**Titre:** FutariDe Hitori JyaNai (Beeing Two You're Not Alone)

**Auteur :** Vixen Rouge

**Base :** Final Fantasy VII ©Squaresoft Ltd. 1997 (et non sqex !)

**Disclaimers :** Ce qui appartient à Square appartient à Square, ce qui m'appartient m'appartient.

**NdVixen:** j'ai pris quelques libertés pour cette fic: Tseng est plus âgé que Seph, Seph a une croissance légèrement accélérée… et je n'en dis pas plus…

Bonne lecture!

**Prologue – «Hideaki Hojo» **

Il détourna son regard, visiblement peu intéressé par le discours de la jeune femme.

-Bon sang! Tu pourrais prendre tes responsabilités! C'est ton fils tout de même!

-Je n'ai pas de fils. Je ne te connais même pas…

Elle porta une main à sa bouche et recula d'un pas, choquée.

-Hideaki!

-Je t'interdit de m'appeler par mon prénom…

-M…mais…!

-Tais-toi, tu me casses les oreilles avec tes jérémiades. Vas-t'en…

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se ravisa quand elle croisa son regard glacial. Elle recula et un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du scientifique. En fait… cela ressemblait plutôt à un rictus…

-Je n'aurais pas cru ça de toi, Hideaki…! murmura-t-elle.

Elle tourna définitivement les talons et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte.

-Tu aurais une idée de prénom? demanda-t-elle en posant la main sur la poignée. C'est un garçon…

-Tss… En quoi cela m'intéresserait-il?

Elle retint quelques larmes de rage et ouvrit violemment la porte avant de la reclaquer avec force.

-Ces femmes…! siffla l'homme. Hystériques, bruyantes… quelle plaie…!

**Tseng – trois ans et demi **

Vincent s'assit à côté de moi et me pris dans ses bras avec douceur.

-Alors? C'était quoi cette fois?

-Ils voulaient pas que je joue avec eux…

Il soupira et me sera un peu plus fort contre lui.

-Allons… un peu de courage… Tu vaux mieux qu'eux!

J'esquissai un faible sourire.

-Dis Vincent… ils m'appellent toujours «Iuta» ou «Tayo»…

Ses traits se firent un peu plus graves.

-Faut pas y prêter attention…

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

-Pas grand-chose…

Il mentait.

-Dis-le moi! Je veux savoir!

Il soupira.

-Ce sont des insultespour désigner les utaiens…

-Les utaiens? répétai-je. Mais je ne suis pas utaien!

-Tu en as la physionomie, n'espères pas qu'ils aillent au-delà de ça… Tu as la peau mate, couleur miel clair, les cheveux noirs, les yeux légèrement bridés… Tu as tout d'un utaien. Si ce n'est que tu ne parles pas un mot d'utaien et que tu ne connais rien à cette culture…

Je reniflai et détournai les yeux.

-C'est pas juste. J'ai pas choisi d'être comme ça…

Il me berça un peu dans ses bras pour me calmer. Vincent était vraiment comme un père pour moi. Je n'avais personne d'autre que lui pour assurer ce rôle…

**Tseng – trois ans et onze douxièmes **

Mon nom est Tseng. Tseng Scorrelini. Scorrelini, c'est le nom de ma mère. Hideaki Hojo ne m'a jamais reconnu comme son fils… De la même manière, personne n'a jamais su reconnaître que j'étais né et avais été élevé à Midgar. Pour tous, j'étais un de ces _utaiens_… Pour tous. Sauf le Turk Vincent Valentine. C'était un homme froid en apparence, mais s'il vous ouvrait son cœur, il était on ne pouvait plus chaleureux. Il était pour moi le père qui me manquait… Je l'aimais et je l'admirais…

J'avais à peu près quatre ans ce jour là.

Quand on m'a appris qu'il ne reviendrait pas de Nibelheim cette semaine.

Il devait surveiller le bon déroulement des opérations d'une expérience menée par le professeur Gast, un grand scientifique à ce qu'on m'avait dit. Pour le peu de fois où je l'avais croisé, il m'était apparut comme un homme de plutôt bonne nature… Il n'était en tout cas pas le seul à être parti pour Nibelheim. Il avait deux assistants: Hojo Hideaki et Caraccelli Lucrecia. Si je n'avais aucune sympathie pour Hojo, j'en avais assez pour Lucrecia même si je ne la connaissais que de nom et au travers des paroles de Vincent. Il aimait vraiment beaucoup Lucrecia et être avec elle le rendait heureux. Alors ça me rendait heureux pour lui… même si j'aurais préféré qu'il reste avec moi.

Et puis, donc, on m'a appris qu'il ne reviendrait pas de Nibelheim comme chaque semaine. Parce qu'il avait mis en danger Lucrecia et mon père pendant l'absence de Gast, qu'il avait fait des fautes gravissimes et irréversibles… par sa faute, l'expérience avait failli échouer. Hojo l'avait tué.

J'étais désespéré. Mon géniteur avait tué mon père! …Je n'avais plus personne. Même pas ma mère dont je ne gardais même pas le moindre souvenir. Il y avait bien quelques photos quand j'étais encore bébé. Mais après, je ne savais pas ce qu'il était advenu d'elle. Elle avait disparu…

Je sombrais dans un gouffre de désespoir, inconscient de ce qu'il pourrait advenir de moi. C'est à ce moment là que Hojo est venu me trouver pour la première fois.

**Tseng – quatre ans **

-J'ai entendu dire que tu aimais beaucoup Valentine… Comprends bien que je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de le tuer…

Je restai silencieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à présent? tu n'as plus personne… j'ai entendu dire que tu n'avais pas un seul ami à l'internat…

Je sentis mes yeux se mettre à piquer.

-Tu es… seul… Tu es seul dans la masse… C'est vraiment triste…

A présent ils s'humidifiaient… des larmes commençaient à se former.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est à présent? tu vas pleurer? me demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Comme si l'évidence ne suffisait pas!

-Non! mentis-je. Je suis pas un pleurnichard!

Je tentai d'essuyer discrètement les larmes perlant aux coins de mes yeux et refoulai mes sanglots. Il resta silencieux un instant, me regardant juste avec cet air suffisant si désagréable… Puis il me tendit la main.

-Viens, j'ai peut-être quelque chose pour toi. Un cadeau pour te consoler et te donner le courage de continuer… Il paraît que les autres te détestent et se comportent très mal avec toi… tu dois les hair, non? …Je pourrais te donner les moyens de te venger d'eux…

Je regardai sa main et restai immobile un court moment avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

-Me venger?

-Oui, te venger… Ce ne sera pas facile… mais si tu es courageux, tu pourras aller jusqu'à leur faire regretter le jour de leur naissance… …Alors…? Que décides-tu…?

J'hésitai un instant, puis tendis timidement ma main et attrapai la sienne.

-Professeur…?

-Mmh?

-C'est vrai que vous êtes mon père…?

Il échappa un petit rire assez sinistre – je me sentis frissonner.

-C'est parfaitement faux. Je n'ai qu'un fils et il se nomme Sephiroth Hojo… Tu ne t'appelles pas Sephiroth, n'est-ce pas?

-…Non…

-Alors tu n'es pas mon fils. Maintenant, allons-y.

Il se mit en marche et je fus forcé de le suivre. Il m'emmena jusque dans un lieu pour le moins étrange et inquiétant. Un laboratoire… Et là, il m'ausculta, me fit passer différents tests auxquels je ne comprenais pas grand-chose, me fit quelques prises de sang… puis m'annonça que c'était terminé pour cette fois-ci.

-Quand j'aurai les résultats, je te rappellerai et nous commencerons les choses sérieuses…

-Oui, professeur…

Ma vie s'est sans doute jouée sur ce «oui»… …Non… je n'aurais probablement pas eu le choix de toute façon…

**NdVixen:** oui, je sais, je suis précis avec mes fractions, mais comment voulez-vous que je fasse autrement?° J'espère que ça vous aura plus, reviewez pour la suite…


	2. Sephiroth

**Sephiroth – six mois (près de sept et demi) **

-Sephiroth…

Le ton avec lequel il avait prononcé mon nom est empli de mépris… ce type ne m'aimait pas…

-Je ne te considèrerai jamais comme mon frère… _jamais_…!

_C'est… mon frère? …Nous ne nous ressemblons pas… Pas du tout, même… _

-Tseng? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Il sursauta et se retourna vers la femme qui vennait d'entrer.

-Je…! Rien! Rien du tout! …Je venais juste voir le fils du professeur…

_Ce garçon est sensé être mon frère… Il s'appelle Tseng… _

-C'est un bel enfant, hein? lanca la femme en riant.

-Oui, c'est vrai…, approuva Tseng d'un ton tout ce qu'il y avait de plus honnête. …Il est déjà très grand…

-C'est vrai… Il grandit à une vitesse ahurissante… Déjà dans le ventre de sa mère il battait des records! Il est né avec un mois et demi d'avance, ça nous a tous fait une drôle de surprise!

Elle rit encore un court instant puis se pencha vers Tseng.

-Dis-moi, Tseng, est-ce que tu pourrais veiller sur lui un petit moment? Je voudrais aller me chercher un café, ça ne prendra pas longtemps…

-Allez-y, je resterai là…

-T'es un ange, Iute!

Et elle partit en riant. Tseng n'avait pas l'air ravi de s'être fait appelé de la sorte… Il se tourna vers moi en soupirant d'exaspération et resta là à me fixer. Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien penser… et je le regardais d'un air sans doute étonné. Je tendis une main vers lui avec espoir, mais il ne bougea pas, regardant juste ma main avec dégoût. Alors je me mis à gémir… Il ne broncha pas.

-'E… 'e… Ss'e… Se…! Se! …Sen…

Cette fois il commença à broncher un peu plus…

-Seng…

C'était terriblement dur à dire…! Il me regarda d'un air intrigué et se pencha davantage vers moi. Je tendis un peu plus ma main vers lui.

-Se!

-C'est moi que t'appelles comme ça?

-Unh! …Se…!

Il se mit à grimacer et recula.

-Désolé, mais je suis pas ton ami!

La porte s'ouvrit et la femme rentra à nouveau.

-Tu es toujours là… Merci du service, Iuta…

Tseng ne lui répondit pas et partit en courant.

-Qu'il est con ce mioche…, soupira-t-elle.

-Tseng…, appellai-je avec tristesse.

Elle manqua de s'étrangler et se précipita vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

-Tseng…! …Tseng…

Il ne reviendrait pas. C'était le seul enfant que j'avais vu jusqu'à présent. Je me sentais plus proche de lui que des Grands… J'aurais voulu qu'il reste et il était parti… Il ne m'aimait pas… Je me mis à pleurer.

**Sephiroth – quatre ans (cinq ans) **

J'ai grandit. J'étais un enfant «précoce», «surdoué»… Je grandissais un peu plus vite que les autres enfants, j'étais beaucoup plus mature… Et en raison de cela, on ne m'aimait pas. Un jour, quelqu'un m'a traité de monstre, et depuis, ça ne m'a plus jamais lâché. Je sais que je suis étrange avec mes cheveux délavés et mes yeux Makô, pas la peine d'en rajouter!

-Tu dois être plus courageux que ça, Sephiroth…

-J'essayes!

Je reniflai et détournai les yeux. Le Professeur Gast était comme un père pour moi. C'était le père que je ne trouvais pas en la personne du Professeur Hideaki Hojo…

-…Je voulais juste qu'on joue ensemble…

-Et ils n'ont pas voulu, comme d'habitude…

-Et ils n'ont pas voulu…, répétai-je amèrement.

Et comme j'avais insisté, ils s'étaient énervés, et finalement, on s'était battus… et j'avais gagné pour me protéger. J'avais blessé deux garçons plus vieux que moi et le troisième… il était à l'hôpital. Je n'avais pas fait exprès! C'était de la défense! Je ne pensais pas être si fort! …J'avais eu peur… …Je m'étais encore fait traité de monstre…

-Les autres enfants, ils ont un papa et une maman! pourquoi j'ai pas de parents, moi? C'est qui ma maman?

Il resta silencieux un instant puis soupira.

-Ta maman… Elle s'appelait JENOVA et elle est morte à ta naissance… Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus ou Hideaki ne sera pas content… C'est ton père après tout… Et la perte de ta mère l'a beaucoup affecté…

-C'est de ma faute alors…? …C'est moi qui ai tué maman? C'est de ma faute si papa ne m'aime pas…?

Mr. Gast parut géné.

-Non… Ce n'est pas ça… Ta mère était heureuse de te mettre au monde, elle voulait que tu vives… Et ton père… il a toujours été comme ça… J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait eu un fils avant toi… il l'aurait complètement renié… En un sens, tu as de la chance…

_De la chance…? Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment appeler ça comme ça…? _

…Un jour j'en ai eu assez de ces cheveux argentés. Je les ai coupés violamment.

…Mais les cheveux ça repousse… Je suis un monstre et je ne peux le nier…

**Sephiroth – quatre ans et demi (presque six ans) **

Je sentis des regards lourds peser sur moi en entrant dans la salle commune de l'internat. Je baissai les yeux. Inutile de provoquer tout ce monde. Tous ces enfants étaient plus âgés que moi… J'essayai de repérer un coin tranquille et solitaire où je pourrais me faire oublier et localisai rapidement une petite table correspondant parfaitement à cette définition. Je m'y installai aussitôt et commençai à sortir mes affaires. …Jusqu'à ce que je sente une présence derrière moi. Je me retournai et vit un garçon d'environ sept ans et demi. Il n'était pas comme les autres… Il avait la peau mate, couleur miel, des cheveux d'un noir profond, un regard d'ambre obscure dans des yeux légèrement bridés… Il n'était pas très grand pour son âge, mais il était tout de même plus grand que moi.

-C'est ma place, dit-il simplement d'un ton d'une neutralité déconcertante.

-Je suis désolé, m'excusai-je, mais… j'étais là le premier…

-S'il te plaît, vas te trouver une place ailleurs sans faire d'histoire. Je n'aurais aucun remord à te frapper… …Sephiroth.

Il… connaissait mon nom…!

-Tu me connais? m'étonnai-je.

-Tout le monde te connais…

-Comment tu t'appelles?

-Tseng Scorrelini. Maintenant que tu as les réponses à toutes tes questions, vas-t'en, ou je n'aurais aucun remord à te frapper, réitéra-t-il. …Sale petit voleur…

-Comment ça, «voleur»? Je ne t'ai rien pris!

Il m'attrapa par le col et me força à quitter ma place. Mes pieds touchaient à peine le sol…

-Comment ça, «voleur»? répéta-t-il avec un petit rire nerveux. Celui que tu prends pour ton père, c'est pas ton père, c'est le mien, et tu me le voles…! siffla-t-il au creux de mon oreille pour que les autres n'entendent pas. Si je ne t'ai jamais attaqué pendant toutes ces années, c'est juste parce que j'ai assez de respect pour ton vrai père… …A part ça… tu n'es rien à mes yeux qu'un voleur. Tu as volé ma place et je suis orphelin… Je te déteste, Sephiroth, je te déteste…!

Il me faisait mal. Tant physiquement que mentalement. Ce qu'il disait était fort compliqué, et pourtant, je comprenais…

-Tu dis que mon père n'est pas Hideaki Hojo? C'est ça? demandai-je. Mais si c'est ton père à toi, pourquoi tu ne portes pas son nom?

Il eut un petit rire nerveux.

-Il ne m'a jamais reconnu… Il t'attendait, toi, son fils de gloire… …mais tu n'es qu'un monstre…

-Dis pas ça!

J'avais crié. Toute l'attention était ramenée sur nous. Tseng m'adressa un regard froid et me jeta à terre. Puis il partit et je me retrouvai seul, fixé par toute la salle… Je refoulai mes larmes pour garder ma dignité et rassemblai mes affaires. Je ne voulais en aucun cas rester là… Je quittai la salle à mon tour et gagnai une cachette pour pleurer.

**Sephiroth – quatre ans et trois quarts (six ans) **

J'essayais de retenir mes larmes et c'était là un rude effort.

-Allons, sois courageux, Sephiroth…, me dit-il comme il m'avait toujours dit.

-Pourquoi tu pars? Pourquoi? Je vais être tout seul maintenant!

Je me jetai dans les jambes du professeur Gast pour le retenir.

-Mais non, tu ne seras pas seul! Il y a plein de gens pour s'occuper de toi… Et tu as toujours ton père, non?

-Il paraît que c'est même pas mon vrai père… C'est son fils qui me l'a dit. Il m'a dit que mon vrai père lui avait laissé des lettres qui lui avaient fait comprendre que j'étais pas le fils du professeur Hojo…

Je fus incapable de retenir davantage mes larmes.

-Ce sont des sottises pour te faire du mal. Ton père est Hideaki Hojo et il t'aime à sa façon… Et moi… Je dois partir…

Il avait l'air nerveux et il me repoussa.

-Professeur…! tentai-je, tendant les bras vers lui.

-Non, je dois partir!

Il se recula pour que je ne puisses pas le toucher comme s'il fuyait mon contact. Comme si j'étais un monstre… Il ne se retourna qu'une fois sur le seuil de ma chambre.

-Je suis désolé, Sephiroth… Je suis désolé pour tout. Pour tout. …Puisses-tu me pardonner un jour…

Il baissa les yeux et se retourna. J'eu beau l'appeler il ne se retourna plus et claqua la porte derrière lui. Je m'effondrai en larmes. Je le considérais comme mon père et il m'avait abandonné…

**NdVixen:** entre parenthèses, c'est l'âge physique de Seph car il est en décalage avec son âge biologique… …vous comprenez…?° R&R!


	3. Tseng 9 ans

**Tseng – neuf ans **

Nous avions fini par mettre les choses au clair avec Sephiroth. Nous n'étions et ne serions jamais frères en dépit de ce qu'on avait pu nous dire sur notre «père». De toute façon, personne ne s'imaginait que nous puissions être frères, et même notre «père» démentait cela…

Et moi, je m'étais fixé une règle de conduite pour me sentir respectueux de Vincent. «ne jamais porter le premier coup». Comme ça, c'était juste de la self-défense face à Sephiroth…

-On a des devoirs pour demain, Tai?

-_Iie_,_ bakemono_…

-«Non», traduisit-il, faisant fit de l'insulte.

Pour tout le monde, j'étais le tayo, et Sephiroth était le monstre. J'avais fini par me faire à l'idée que pour tous, j'étais utaien, et j'avais fini par m'intéresser à cette culture étrangère. J'avais même appris la langue… Et depuis, je nommais Seph de la même manière que tout le monde, au détail près que je le faisais en utaien…

-…Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on pratique un peu…? me demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

-Pratiquer quoi? répliquai-je d'un ton tout aussi neutre.

-Le court d'arme…

Derrière la neutralité que nous employions se cachait une haine froide mais intense…

-Si cela peut te faire plaisir…

On quitta notre chambre après avoir pris nos affaires, puis on rejoignit la salle d'entraînement. On se changea rapidement, puis on se salua, on se mit en garde, sabre au point, et on commença quelques exercices. Nous n'avions pas besoin de communiquer par la parole, le regard suffisait… Nous connaîssions les enchaînements de coups… Cette fois, Sephiroth changea brusquement de série et il me fallut improviser. Cela arrivait de temps à autres… Dès lors, l'entraînement n'eu plus grand-chose à voir avec une répétition d'exercices, c'était plutôt comme un vrai combat… et au fond… c'était ce que nous préférions. Sephiroth aimait juste plus que moi le maniement des armes blanches longues. Moi je préférais le combat à main nue ou armé d'une lame courte ou d'une arme à feu…

J'avais l'impression que le monde autour de nous s'estompait progressivement quand nous nous battions l'un contre l'autre. Cela n'arrivait jamais avec un autre. Il n'y avait que pour Sephiroth que j'oubliais le reste… Sephiroth. L'ennemi. Le voleur. Le monstre…

On finit par reprendre nos distances, ahanant chacun de notre côté… La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et quatre garçons de notre division entrèrent. On avait déjà eu quelques altercations avec eux et ça semblait parti pour recommencer sous peu…

-Vous vous entraînez, les gars? on peut se joindre à vous?

-Non.

Nous avions répondu d'une même voix.

-Hum… vous avez l'air crevés… Laissez-nous la salle alors…

-Non.

-Hé, merde quoi! C'est pas la votre, elle est à tout le monde!

-C'est vrai, admit Sephiroth.

-Mais nous étions là les premiers, complétai-je.

-Et si on vous le demande par la force?

-Essayez donc!

Ils échangèrent des regards entendus et se divisèrent en deux pour nous attaquer chacun séparément. Combattre à un contre deux n'est pas chose aisée, mais je m'en sortais largement mieux qu'eux, et je finis par en assomer un et faire suffisament mal à l'autre pour qu'il batte en retraite. De toutes façons, il était le dernier debout sur les quatre, et la vue de Sephiroth s'avançant vers lui en jouant avec son sabre le fit vite se décider. Nous ne nous battions pas avec de vraies armes, elles étaient en bois… mais ça pouvait faire sacrément mal…

-En voila un avec un peu plus de jujôte…, se moqua Sephiroth.

-Il va aller prévenir les Grands…

On jeta un regard désolé aux trois garçons assomés.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? demandai-je.

-J'ai bien une idée…

Il chargea un garçon sur son dos et m'intima à faire de même avec un autre, puis il attrapa les poignets du troisième et moi ses chevilles. On quitta la salle d'entraînement, prenant soin de ne pas oublier nos affaires, et on déambula un moment dans les couloirs, faisant le moins de bruit possible. On gagna ainsi le local sanitaire, et plus précisément les douches. Sephiroth commença à déshabiller un des garçons.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?

-Accrocher leurs fringues dans un endroit bien en vue mais le plus inaccessible possible…

Je plissai mes lèvres en un rictus semblable à celui qui trainait déjà sur les siennes. On dénuda complètement les trois garçons en prennant garde de ne pas les réveiller, puis on les enferma dans la douche. Cela fait, on se rendit dans la cour extérieure. L'opération était risquée, nous n'avions pas le droit d'y sortir après le couvre feu… Peu nous importait. On se rendit au centre de la cour, là où se dressait le mât où quelqu'un devait lever le drapeau de la Shin-Ra chaque matin. Comme c'était la nuit, le mécanisme pour cette opération n'était pas complet: il manquait la manivelle…

-Qu'à cela ne tienne… on peut grimper…, glissai-je à Sephiroth. Fais-moi la courte.

Il joignit ses mains et je posai un pied dessus. Je commençais à grimper et il m'aida aussi haut qu'il le pu, après quoi, j'eu à continuer seul. Ce ne fut pas chose aisée, mais je me débrouillais plutôt bien. Arrivé en haut – à environ quinze mètres de hauteur… je sortis les sous-vêtement de nos trois lascars de sous mon T-shirt et les accrochai comme je le put à l'anneau ou passait la corde servant à monter le drapeau. Cela fait, je redescendis, et on regagna notre chambre, abandonnant le reste des fringues en tas au pied du mât.

Le lendemain, nous étions convoqué chez le chef de division. Evidemment, Ils avaient fait le lien entre la dénonciation, les mecs à poil enfermés dans la douche et leurs fringues dans la cour extérieure. On laissa passer l'orage, restant d'un calme froid et impassible. Nous étions contents de nous…

Un homme finit par rentrer dans la pièce, accompagné d'un gamin à peu près de l'âge réel de Sephiroth. Il avait des cheveux blonds très propres, un bon teint quoique assez pâle, et de grands yeux bleus. Une gueule d'ange… Et fringué comme un petit prince avec ça!

-Mr. Reeve…, murmura notre chef de division.

-Je pensais vous trouver seul…, coupa le dénommé Reeve.

-Oui, c'est juste que… ces gamins on commit des fautes hautement répréhensible durant la nuit…

Reeve nous scanna du regard et conclu son examen d'un «je vois».

-Regagnez vos occupations, nous ordonna Reeve.

-Mais…! tenta notre chef.

-Laisses, trancha Reeve. Nous avons à discuter d'autre chose.

Il indiqua le gamin du regard. Moi je croisai celui de Sephiroth. Nous n'aimions pas les petits princes. Mais pour le coup, il nous sauvait… On quitta le bureau.

-Elle était marrante ton idée, concédai-je, mais tout de même… la prochaine fois, dis tout ce que tu comptes faire, ça évitera qu'on s'embarque dans des plans foireux.

-Si tu trouvais ça foireux t'avais qu'à le dire, t'as suivit comme un mouton!

-Me traites pas d' mouton! _Bakemono_!

-Tayo!

-Retires!

-Pas question!

J'essayai de le frapper, il se dévia et voulu contre-attaquer mais je parai et l'envoyai à terre. Je lui sautai dessus et on commença à se battre, se frappant à coups de poings et de mots… Reeve sortit du bureau du chef de division et secoua la tête d'un air désolé. Derrière lui, il y avait le petit prince qui nous regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus. Je l'aurais frappé avec sa gueule d'ange!

_Et si je t'envoyais un bon coup de poing dans la figure, t'arrêterais d'avoir cet air inocent? …Il n'y a de toute façon pas d'innoncence dans tes yeux, p'tit con! _

-Ce n'est pas une conduite digne de futurs membres du SOLDAT, soupira Reeve.

Nous nous en contrefichions. On se fixait les yeux dans les yeux avec à nouveau cette haine froide apparente…

**NdVixen:** «quoooi? c'est déjà finiii?» oui, je sais, c'était court! …mais c'est pour mieux vous donner envie de lire la suite, chers lecteurs… Enfin, j'avoue que ce chap était tout de même particulèrement court… les suivants sont un peu plus longs tout de même… R&R!


	4. Sephiroth 11 ans

**Sephiroth – onze ans (un peu plus de douze) **

Froid. Sucré. Fruité. Légèrement crémeux. Agréable…

-A quoi tu rêves? me demanda Tseng.

-A rien… j'essayais juste de trouver des mots pour décrire ça…

Je donnai un nouveau coup de langue à ma glace. Vanille. Léger. Pêche. Goût plus prononcé.

-Hum… Frais. Désaltérant. Goût subtil. Eau. Orange…

-C'est bon?

-Oui, et ça fait du bien… …Je peux goûter la tienne?

-Tu me feras goûter la tienne aussi?

Il acquiesça et on échangea nos glaces. Les glaces à l'eau étaient fort différentes de celles à la crème. Mais tout aussi bonnes… Je regardai la glace en forme de fusée. Après l'orange, ce devait être du citron… Je continuai à sucer la glace un moment, tournant mes yeux vers Tseng. Il essayait visiblement de déterminer la différence de texture entre la crème glacée à la vanille et le sorbet de pêche. Puis il mixait les deux ensemble…

-C'est très bon…, commenta-t-il. Tu peux me rendre ma glace?

Je hochai la tête et nous échangeâmes à nouveau les bâtonnets.

C'était l'été, la chaleur était harassante et ces glaces nous semblaient salvatrices. On entendit la porte du toit s'ouvrir et un gradé se dirigea vers nous.

-Hey! vous deux! qu'est-ce que vous foutez là!

-On mange des glaces, répondis-je.

Nous étions tranquillement installés. Assis sur le bord du toit, les jambes pendant dans le vide, un parasol nous protégeant un peu du soleil, une glacière remplie de glaces et de boissons fraiches, un tube de crème solaire trainant dans un coin… en shorts et en sandales, lunettes solaires sur le nez, un petit transistor diffusant quelques airs aux accords estivaux… que rêver de mieux?

-Ce lieu est interdit d'accès! gueula le gradé.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu venu, crétin? demanda Tseng.

-Pour vous faire respecter le règlement car c'est mon rôle, bande de p'tits cons!

Je léchai ma glace, tournai mon regard vers Tseng et croisai le sien.

-Tu as tout gâché… cette glace me semble insipide maintenant que tu es là…, annonçai-je en jetant ma glace dans le vide.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû venir…, ajouta Tseng en faisant de même.

On se leva et on se dirigea d'un même pas vers le type. Il nous regarda d'un air surpris.

-Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire contre un gradé? se moqua-t-il.

L'instant d'après il se prenait un coup dans la pomme d'Adam suivit d'un autre dans la nuque. Il s'écroula, complètement sonné.

-La prochaine fois, ce sera mortel…, prévint Tseng.

-Maintenant, dégages et arranges-toi pour qu'on nous laisse en paix…, ordonnai-je.

-Bâtards…!

Il tenta de se relever mais Tseng le maîtrisa aussitôt, le plaquant sur le ventre, plantant son épaule dans le sol. Il exerça une torsion sur le bras et le rabattit vers le haut du dos. Le type se mit aussitôt à hurler de douleur.

-Alors? je te le casse ou tu promets de rester tranquille?

-Laisses-le, gamin!

On leva les yeux vers le type qui venait de parler. Taille moyenne. Brun. Aux yeux bruns. Et vêtu d'un costar noir.

-On veut juste avoir la paix, répondit Tseng.

-Vous êtes en train d'enfreindre pas mal de règles, là… vous en avez conscience?

-Parfaitement. Mais on s'en branle, rétorquai-je.

Il nous scanna du regard.

-C'est dommage pour vous… même le soldat le plus doué, s'il ne respecte pas les règles… …n'est qu'un danger pour les autres et le mieux est encore de le supprimer…

-On se fiche des autres et Hojo tient assez à nous pour nous sauvegarder, répliqua Tseng.

-Quel dommage de gâcher ainsi un tel potentiel…, murmura l'homme.

Il adressa un regard désolé au gradé en train d'agoniser.

-Laissez-le partir, je crois qu'il en a assez pris comme ça et surtout, je n'aime pas que des oreilles indiscrètes se mêlent à mes conversations, surtout quand elles touchent à des sujets délicats avec des personnes délicates…

Je fus surpris de voir Tseng obéir. Lui-même semblait surpris d'avoir obéi si facilement. Le gradé se barra sans demander son reste et le type en costar esquissa un petit sourire.

-C'est bien…

Il tourna sur ses talons.

-On se reverra, je suppose…

-Vous partez, finalement? demandai-je, quelque peu troublé.

-Oui…, répondit-il simplement, …mais rappelez-vous ce que j'ai dit à propos des règles…

Il disparu dans l'escalier et referma la porte derrière lui. Je tournai mon regard vers Tseng.

-Pourquoi t'as obéi si vite?

-Je sais pas. …Peut-être à cause de l'uniforme…

Il se releva et attrapa le tube de crème solaire.

-Masses-moi le dos et j'en ferai de même pour toi après…

Je hochai la tête et attrapai le tube. Il se coucha à l'ombre du parasol et je m'assis à califourchon au creux de ses reins.

-…Quel mal y a-t-il à enfreindre un règlement stupide interdisant de monter sur les toits…? On ne fait que chercher un endroit tranquille pour nous deux… hein, Seph…?

-Oui… un endroit juste pour les exclus comme nous…

Je passai mes mains sur ses épaules, y étalant la crème tout en massant ses muscles. Il était rare que nous restions ensemble aussi longtemps sans nous insulter ou quoi que ce soit. Nous étions bien, c'était tout, et nous préférions en profiter…

Pour une fois j'avais du courrier… La plupart des autres membres du SOLDAT recevaient souvent des lettres d'amour, moi, extrêmement rarerement et je m'en fichais. La plupart du temps, le courrier se résumait aux avertissements pour comportement – je brûlais ces lettres – et aux mots que Tseng et moi nous laissions l'un à l'autre. Ça se limitait souvent à un lieu et une date. Ça pouvait être pour se voir et parler ou se voir et se battre si nous avions quelque chose à régler. Ce coup-ci, c'était une convocation pour passer 1ère Classe. …Je n'avais qu'onze ans ans même si j'en paressais un peu plus de treize…! …et ils comptaient déjà me faire passer 1ère Classe? …j'étais doué, j'étais intelligent… mais je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir les épaules assez large pour les responsabilités que ça pouvait impliquer. …Les choses allaient vite. Très vite… Je pris une feuille, griffonait un lieu, une date, et sortis pour rejoindre le studio de Tseng. J'étais en train de glisser le mot sous la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est…? Besoin de parler ou de te battre?

-…Parler…, soufflai-je.

-Entres.

Il referma la porte derrière moi et me fit signe de m'installer sur son lit.

-Quelque chose à boire? à manger?

-Café.

Il commença à préparer le café dans la petite pièce servant de cuisine.

-Commences…

Nos discussions étaient toujours concises…

-Ils veulent me faire passer 1ère Classe…

-…Toi aussi…

Je sursautai presque.

-Tu veux dire que…?

Je regardai le coin où il avait l'habitude de laisser le courrier.…Il avait reçu la même convocation.

-Ils tiennent à nous malgré tout…, murmurai-je.

-Bien sûr… Hojo s'occupe personnellement de nous après tout, non…?

Il revint dans la pièce avec deux tasses de café et me tendit la mienne. Ce n'était pas du vrai café, mais nous avions l'habitude… Trois cuillères, un peu de lait écrémé et un sucre pour Tseng, il aimait la couleur et la douceur. Cinq cuillères pour moi, j'aimais le noir et l'amertume.

-Les responsabilités ne t'effraient pas? demandai-je.

-Non. J'ai toujours su gérer… pourquoi ça s'arrêterait?

-Je ne sais pas… ce qui m'inquiète c'est le travail à plusieurs… Je ne sais pas si je saurai faire attention aux autres. Ils m'importent si peu…

-…Comme je te comprends… …mais accroches-toi et prouves que tu es le meilleur, Seph. Nous valons bien plus que ces imbéciles.

J'esquissai un sourire. C'était évident, nous étions supérieurs aux autres en tout point, et c'était pour cela qu'ils nous haïssaient. Pauvres idiots, ils étaient encore bien loin derrière nous… J'avalai un peu de café. Il était brûlant. Ça me plaisait. C'était aussi pour le refroidir un peu que Tseng le coupait avec du lait froid. Je le regardai boire. Nous nous haïssions. Mais nous nous comprenions. Et parfois… c'est réconfortant de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un dans le monde, tout près de vous, qui partage la même misère que vous… savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un qui parle la même langue que vous…

**NdVixen:** j'ai rarement posté des chapitres aussi vite! c'est un vrai plaisir! (j'avoue, je meurs d'envie de tout poster…) j'espère que ça vous plait toujours! R&R!


	5. Tseng 14 ans

**Tseng – quatorze ans **

Finalement, c'était plutôt agréable d'être 1ère Classe… Nous avion eu de nouveaux appartements, un peu plus spacieux. Non, beaucoup plus spacieux… On pouvait circuler dans les petites pièces sans se prendre dans les petits meubles… Quel luxe!

Je regardai le nuage de lait le former dans le café noir fumant. Je ne me lassais jamais de ce spectacle éphèmère et d'une banalité atterrante. Banal? Pour les buveurs de café en tout cas… Quoi qu'il en soit, moi j'aimais regarder ça. C'était toujours un spectacle unique. C'était plutôt court, et gratuit, c'était un petit plaisir de la vie et je savais en profiter…

Je touillai un instant dans la tasse avec ma cuillère, regardai le petit tourbillon que je venais de créer… puis regardai l'heure. Sept heures moins le quart. J'avais encore le temps. La journée d'un 1ère Classe commençait à sept heures et demie… …1ère Classe. Sephiroth et moi étions les plus jeunes de toute l'histoire… Et ce n'était pas un hasard. Nous avions compris. Sephiroth était destiné à l'armée pour son talent de combattant et son excellence en stratégie. Et moi, j'étais destiné à une élite plus particulière… Je savais me déplacer avec la plus grande discrétion, frapper mortellement et sans bruit, j'étais assez bon stratège aussi, vif d'esprit et capable de manier pas mal d'armes différentes et très portatives, j'avais un certain charisme et le sens de la diplomatie, je savais mentir… …C'était aux Turks qu'on me destinait. Je n'avais pas le choix, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Après tout, je n'avais pas tant de morale que ça…

°°°

Pas tant de morale que ça. Enfin, ça dépendait pour quoi…

Je marchais dans le laboratoire avec Hojo. Il me parlait de son intérêt pour un spécimen tel que moi, visiblement satisfait des résultat qu'il obtenait de moi. J'écoutais à moitié, regardant les tubes à Makô vides autour de moi. L'un d'eux attira mon attention. Il y avait une créature dedans. Je m'arrêtai pour regarder de quoi il s'agissait avec une pointe de curiosité.

-Hojo… Qu'est-ce que c'est que… _ça_…?

-Un spécimen sans grand intérêt, une erreur de manipulation qui me sert de cobaye pour les expériences dangereuses…

-C'est… un enfant…!

-Et alors?

-Où l'as-tu trouvé…?

-Pas trouvé! fabriqué! Créer des êtres humains est un jeu d'enfant!

Je collai mon visage contre la vitre. Pauvre gosse… Un garçon, visiblement… Il était encore couvert d'une pellicule de Makô en train de coaguler et cristalliser. Ça n'avait pas l'air de le faire souffrir mais je savais que ce devait être fort désagréable. Ses cheveux délavés semblaient presque luire… Et ses yeux… de purs yeux Makô…! Je me pinçai les lèvres. Il me regardait d'un air implorant.

-Si c'est une erreur de manipulation… Donnes-le moi, Hojo…

-Quoi?

-Donnes-moi cet enfant…!

Il se mit à rire de façon sinistre.

-Je ne vois pas du tout ce que j'aurais à y gagner! …mais je veux bien le miser dans un pari…

-Un pari?

Il hocha la tête.

-Tu vas lire les rapports concernant ce gosse. Tu vas les lire tout seul, enfermé dans la pièce où ils se trouvent. Et quand tu en sortiras – pour une raison ou une autre – tu devras me dire ce que tu as compris, et si tu as compris tous les rapports, je te donnes le gosse. Sinon… tu m'appartiens complètement. J'aimerais t'utiliser pour une expérience toute particulière et assez risquée mais Veld y a fait opposition.

_Veld…?…le chef des Turks…?_

C'était cet homme qui nous avait trouvé sur un toit des bâtiments du SOLDAT l'été passé… Je l'avais revu quelques fois… Il était assez impressionant…

-Laisses-moi une heure pour me préparer et montres-moi les raports.

°°°

Oh, c'était horrible…! Le père du gosse était un ex 1ère Classe du SOLDAT à tendance psychopathe. Il avait fini par tuer ses compagnons sans qu'aucun n'arrive à l'arrêter et les Turks avaient finalement dû intervenir pour le maîtriser. Il avait été interné dans un asile spécialisé, puis transféré dans un laboratoire où Hojo l'avait pris comme spécimen de recherche. Il avait fait prélever des cellules reproductives pour inséminer artificiellement une jeune femme devant jouer le rôle de mère porteuse. Elle avait reçu nombre d'injections de Makô pour habituer le bébé et était morte à l'accouchement – par césarienne. De toute façon, ce n'était pas elle qui intéressait Hojo alors elle avait été vidée de son sang juste après que le bébé aie été sorti de son ventre et laissée pour morte.

Le gosse quant à lui avait été mis en couveuse, alimenté par intraveineuses, continuant à recevoir des injections de Makô à micro dosage. Puis avait finalement été placé en tube. Le but était d'utiliser la Makô pour le rendre à la fois plus fort, comme dans la plupart des expériences à la Makô, mais aussi pour voir s'il était capable de créer par lui-même de nouvelles zones dans son cerveau comme le font les nouveaux-nés au contact d'autres humains. Sauf que lui, il était seul avec la Makô et devait trouver toutes les connaissances nécessaires à comprendre le monde dans le liquide… …Evidemment. Une théorie dit que la Makô est composée des âmes des morts et contient le savoir des Anciens… un truc étrange… dur à expliquer… mais je comprenais quand même…

-C'est bien ça…? demandai-je à Hojo.

Il hocha la tête et applaudit lentement.

-Tu es encore plus intelligent que je ne le pensais, Tseng… C'est vraiment intéressant…

-Donnes-moi cet enfant alors…

-Hum. Oui, je vais te le donner… mais tu devras t'en occuper correctement et me faire des rapports à son sujet…

-Je ferai ce que je veux.

Il ricanna et me fit signe de le suivre.

-Je me suis dit qu'il refusait peut-être de coopérer, tu sais? …je l'ai peut-être jugé trop vite comme une erreur… mais de toutes façons, il n'y a plus rien à obtenir de lui ici et il a besoin d'un entraînement physique pour que son corps ne s'atrophie pas trop… Il est tout disposé à devenir fort après tout…

-J'ai lu les rapports, Hojo…

Il s'arrêta dans un couloir et ouvrit une cellule. Mon gamin s'y trouvait. Propre, vêtu d'une tunique blanche. Je m'accroupis et tendis doucement la main vers lui.

-Viens, bonhomme, allez… n'aies pas peur, je ne te ferai pas de mal, moi…

Il plongea son regard dans le mien. Ses iris avaient changé. Ils étaient passé à un bleu pur, aqueux… …mais il y avait toujours cette lueur surnaturelle… Après un instant, il se leva et s'avança vers moi. Et mit sa petite main dans la mienne.

-C'est bien, gamin…

Je l'attirai à moi et le pris dans mes bras. Hojo avait l'air intéressé par la réaction du gamin. Finalement, ce pari était réellement tout bénéf' pour lui. J'allais poursuivre l'expérience pour lui sans le vouloir… Je lui lançai un regard défiant et tournai sur mes talons.

°°°

-Un nom… il te faut un nom…, murmurai-je.

-Je n'ai qu'un numéro, répondit le gosse d'une voix neutre.

Je sursautai.

-Tu parles?

-O.Oui… mais ça fait un peu…

Il indiqua juste sa gorge.

-Mal? ça fait mal? …C'est sans doute que tu n'en as pas l'habitude… tu cachais aux scientifiques que tu savais parler, c'est cela…?

Il hocha la tête. Je lui souris et ébourrifai ses cheveux blanc argenté.

-Avec moi tu pourras parler sans crainte…

Je regardai les racines de ses cheveux. …Tiens donc… étrange…

-…Reno…?

Il leva les yeux vers moi.

-…Est-ce que ce nom te convient? …il m'est venu à l'esprit tout seul…

-«Reno»…? …c'est mon nom?

-Oui. Dorénavant, tu t'appeleras «Reno Sabbiarossi»…

-«Sabbiarossi»? répéta-t-il.

-C'était le nom de ta mère… et il te faut une identité, n'est-ce pas? Et ce ne sont pas ce numéro tatoué sur ton épaule et ces courbes rouges sur ton visage qui te la donneront…

Il acquiesça.

-Je crois que je comprend. Mais c'est compliqué…

Je plissai mes lèvres en un petit sourire.

-Les enfants de ton âge ne sont pas aussi intelligents que toi, Reno, tu es différent d'eux mais ce n'est pas là un défaut… Tu dois t'en rappeler.

Il hocha la tête.

-Bien… quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux pas te laisser avec _ça_ pour seul vêtment, décidai-je en indiquant la tunique. Je vais t'acheter des vêtements de petit garçon normal. Je vais devoir m'absenter un peu, mais ce ne sera pas long, je te le promet… …Tu veux bien rester ici en attendant? Je ne peux pas te sortir comme ça, mais la prochaine fois… je t'emmenerai…

-Je resterai sage, m'assura-t-il avec toujours ce même ton neutre et sérieux à la fois.

Ça me donnait presque envie de rire.

-Bien… alors à tout de suite!

Je lui ébouriffai une dernière fois les cheveux, attrapai ma veste et quittai l'appart en détalant.

**NdVixen:** quoi? oui j'aime beaucoup Reno…° …j'écrirai sans doute son histoire à lui dans une autre fic, c'est quand même pas sur lui qu'elle est centrée celle-ci! …R&R!


	6. Sephiroth 11 ans et demi

**Sephiroth – onze ans et demi (presque treize ans) **

Et là, j'ai pas eu d'autre choix. Je ne pouvais que comprendre tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pourquoi cet imbécile m'évitait. Pourquoi il s'était barré en courrant prétextant n'avoir pas de temps même pour me foutre une raclée, après m'être rentré dedans assez vite pour m'étaler sur le sol. …Crétin d'iuta… il avait même pas capté que je lui avais piqué sa carte pass… Evidemment, j'étais rentré chez lui avec comme idée celle de m'installer pénard, faire le tour du proprio, lui piquer deux trois trucs, manger un bout aussi, éventuellement…

J'suis rentré dans l'appart, et là, j'me suis retrouvé face à un petit gosse aux cheveux blanc argenté. Ses yeux bleus ont viré Makô dès qu'ils ont rencontré les miens. …Il portait le genre de fringues que portent les spécimens de recherche.

…J'avais pas à chercher plus loin…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, gamin? tu parles au moins?

-Je peux parler même si ça fait mal… …Tseng m'a ammené ici, je suis à lui, répondit-il d'une voix fluette au ton assez neutre.

_A lui? _

-…Je n'le savais pas pédophile…, ricanai-je pour moi-même. C'est quoi ton numéro?

-Tseng a dit que je devais employer mon nom pour m'identifier maintenant.

-Il t'a donné un nom?

-Oui. Reno Sabbiarossi.

-Merde alors… qu'est-ce qu'y lui a pris…?

-C'est quoi ton nom ou ton numéro à toi?

-First Sephiroth. Sephiroth Hojo.

Il hocha la tête.

-Tu es le fil du professeur Hojo alors? …Hideaki Hojo…

-Où t'as entendu ça?

-Dans le labo…, répondit-il nerveusement.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de relever les yeux vers moi.

-…Tes cheveux sont décolorés à la Makô, hein?

-Les tiens aussi…

Il acquiesça vaguement d'un signe de tête.

-…T'as été en tube pour qu'ils soient si décolorés?

-Non, jamais… j'ai seulement reçu des injections…

Il grimaça un peu et revint à la charge.

-T'entends des voix?

Je sursautai, surpris, pris au dépourvu, stupéfait.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Dans le labo on entend des voix… on les entend dans la tête…

_Il les entend aussi? …je n'en ai jamais entendu qu'une… très belle… _

-Les voix de qui? demandai-je à tout hasard.

-Je ne sais pas. Il y en a plein et elles disent plein de choses intéressantes que je comprend pas toujours… Elles sont à la fois inquiétantes et rassurantes…

-Hum… je ne crois pas que nous entendons les mêmes… mais c'est le même sentiment…

J'étais… en train de parler à un gosse. A un spécimen de recherche…!

On parla ainsi un moment. C'était intéressant tant qu'étrange… En fait, le gosse essayait de me faire parler plus qu'il ne parlait…

-Seph…!

Je tournai mon regard vers la porte.

-Oh…Tseng…

Il avait l'air furieux et… …et je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer le reste tant c'était confus et contradictoire. Soulagé, désespéré, rassuré, dégoûté…

-Rends-moi mon pass, Seph…, m'ordonna-t-il d'un ton désabusé.

Je lui tendis sa carte, restant silencieux.

-Tu peux sortir…, ajouta-t-il sur le même ton.

-Je suis désolé… je m'attendais pas à trouver ça…

-Maintenant c'est un ordre. Sors.

Je détournai les yeux et me dirigeai vers la porte.

-Sephiroth…

C'était Reno qui m'avait appelé.

-…Ne l'écoutes pas trop… c'est agréable de se laisser bercer mais je ne crois pas que ce soit très bon…

-J'en jugerai moi-même, Reno, j'en jugerai moi-même… Ne parles plus de ça…

Il hocha la tête et Tseng me suivit pour fermer la porte derrière moi.

-…Tu es une lame à double tranchant, Sephiroth…

-…Tseng, je…

-Tais-toi et vas-t'en… je ne veux plus te revoir avant un moment. Et tu as tout intérêt à garder ta langue…

Il referma la porte. Je fourrai mes mains dans mes poches et pris la direction de mon appart en me maudissant. …Quel imbécile j'étais…

«_Ce n'est pas toi l'imbécile, c'est lui… Tu n'as rien fait de mal après tout…_»

«_Tu parles!_» répondis-je mentalement. «_Je suis rentré chez lui sans son autorisation, c'est une violation de la vie privée… …et cette fois était une fois de trop…_»

«_C'est vrai, mais vous vous faites assez confiance pour partager vos secrets, non?_»

«_……Je ne sais pas… …Arrêtes de me parler s'il te plait… Je n'en ai pas envie…_»

«_C'est à cause de ce que t'a dit ce petit rat?_»

«_Non… j'en ai juste assez!_»

Je regardai la porte de mon appart en me mordant les lèvres.

«_……Je ne veux plus t'entendre!_»

Et je détalai dans le couloir. Je ne m'arrêtai de courir qu'une fois perdu dans les rues de Midgar. J'errai au hasard et me retrouvai bientôt perdu dans un dédale de ruelles obscures éclairées par des néons. Je sursautai en sentant une main sur mon épaule.

-Hé, calme, gamin, j'vais pas te faire de mal!

Je me retournai vers l'homme qui venait de parler. C'était un grand brun, plutôt bel homme, bien habillé… Il devait être assez riche…

-T'as pas l'air d'être venu ici intentionnellement… t'as pas de fric sur toi, t'as l'air paumé…

-Comment tu sais que j'ai pas de fric sur moi?

Il sourit malicieusement et me tendit mon portefeuille.

-C'était trop tentant… tu devrais faire plus attention, tu as de la chance que ce soit moi qui te l'aie pris…

Je récupérai mon bien et le rangeai dans une poche intérieure de ma veste.

-Qui êtes-vous? demandai-je.

-Fenrir.

Je le regardai d'un air amusé. Il pouvait faire penser à un loup mais tout de même…

-Tu te fous de moi…

-Non, pas le moins du monde, c'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle ici, répondit-il en riant. …Mais pour en revenir à toi… tu fais partie du SOLDAT à en juger à ton regard… …c'est intéressant…

-Pourquoi donc? coupai-je.

-Tu le sauras si tu me suis… …j'ai un bar pas loin, je pourrais te payer un coup à boire si tu veux continuer à parler…

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler…

-Dommage…, soupira-t-il. …Tu es beau et je suis un esthète…

Qu'avait-il dit?

-…B…Beau?

-Oui, très, sourit-il en passant une main dans mes cheveux. J'aime les corps bien proportionnés, qu'ils soient féminins ou masculins. Je suis un artiste…

-…Hum… Je n'ai pas soif et je ne suis pas un modèle… Et j'ai un entraînement demain…

-…C'est si important? Tu as l'air épuisé mentalement… Allez, viens avec moi.

Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et m'attira à sa suite. Je me laissai faire. Le contact n'était pas désagréable bien qu'étrange. …Non, nouveau. On entra dans un bar. J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise en voyant la tenue des serveuses et serveurs. C'était… court… léger… assez transparent…? …Mais pas vulgaire non plus en même temps… c'était étrange… La clientèle me surpris aussi. J'étais presque choqué. Il y avait des hommes et des femmes assis à des tables assez séparées les unes des autres – on aurait dit des alcoves… En tout cas ces gens avaient l'air fort peu gênés de se tenir si proches des autres personnes à leur table. Certains allaient jusqu'à s'embrasser, se caresser, se – je détournai vivement les yeux pour fixer le sol. Mes joues devaient être sacrément rouges…

…Est-ce que j'avais bien vu un homme et une femme, deux hommes, deux femmes… en train de…

-Hé, t'as quel âge pour rougir comme ça? se moqua gentiment Fenrir.

-Treize ans et demi…, soufflai-je.

C'était un mensonge. J'avais deux ans de moins, mais si j'avais dit la vérité il ne m'aurait pas cru. Et si je paraissais avoir treize ans, il me semblait préférable de rajouter encore six mois…

-…Tu devrais peut-être sortir plus souvent, gamin…

-Je… j'ai pas le temps pour ça…, gémis-je.

L'endroit me mettait assez mal à l'aise.

-T'inquiètes, je te ferai rien… …C'est quoi ton nom?

-Vincent…

-Vincent? …c'est un beau nom…

D'après ce que j'avais compris, c'était celui de mon père… Néanmoins, je n'avais aucune preuve de cela… et Hideaki Hojo restait à mes yeux mon père biologique…

Fenrir m'entraîna dans une pièce à l'écart et m'offrit à boire.

-…J'aimerais prendre quelques clichés de toi, finit-il par lâcher.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Des photos de toi. De ton corps. Je ne doute pas qu'il doit être magnifique. En échange, je te ramène chez toi… Tu es perdu après tout…

Je souris, légèrement amusé.

-…Tu sais quoi? …C'est la première fois qu'un être humain normal me dit que je suis beau, que mon corps lui plait… Si le haut de mon corps te suffit, j'accepte.

Il sourit malicieusement et commença à préparer son appareil photo puis m'indiqua quelles poses prendre. …Puis il me ramena à la Shin-Ra.

**NdVixen:** un o-c? oui oui je l'adore! en plus il est important vous devineriez vous-même le nom que peut avoir ce bar? …Sachant qu'il est à Midgar, sur la Plaque, qu'il appartient à un dénommé Fenrir (parce que j'adore Fenrir dans FF9, trop beau!). Allez, avec ces quelques indices et en connaissant un peu la mythologie scandinave, ça devrait pas être trop dur. R&R of course


	7. Tseng 15 ans et demi

**Tseng – quinze ans et demi**

Ça faisait une heure. Mais j'en avais besoin. Assis, le dos collé contre la parois carrelée, des milliers de petites perles d'eau sur mon corps. Un parfum léger dans l'atomsphère détrempée, presque étouffante…

-Tseng… ça va?

La tête de Reno apparut entre le rideau et le mur.

-…Tseng…?

-Je vais bien, je vais bien…!

Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu et rentra dans la douche.

-Reno…, soupirai-je. Je t'ai déjà dit…

-Je sais, je sais, coupa-t-il en souriant d'un air malicieux. Mais c'est parce que ça t'énerve que j'aime faire ça…

Je secouai la tête.

-C'est pas que ça m'énerve… plutôt que… ça va commencer à faire étrange… on grandit tous les deux, tu sais…

Il fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et vint se blottir contre moi. Je le repoussai gentiment.

-Non, c'est fini, ça… Et tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas trop qu'on me touche… Allez, dehors, je vais sortir aussi de toutes façons…

Il gorgna un peu mais sortit tout de même. Je coupai l'eau et me levai pour sortir. Il avait déjà passé une serviette autour de sa taille et m'en tendait une. J'enroulai mes cheveux dedans, attrapai une deuxième serviette et commençai à me sécher. Puis je passai un petit moment à m'occuper de mes cheveux. Ils avaient pas mal poussé ces derniers temps et je n'avais pas pris la peine de les couper de sorte qu'ils m'arrivaient facilement aux épaules. …Un peu en dessous, même, notai-je en avisant mon reflet dans le miroir que Reno venait d'essuyer en partie. Il s'était interrompu dans son travail, décidant visiblement qu'il était plus amusant de faire des dessins dans la buée. J'esquissai un sourire et passai un peignoir avant de sortir de la petite salle de bain. …Petite. Très spacieuse par rapport à la toute première que j'avais connue…

-Tseng! on mange quoi ce soir? me demanda Reno depuis la salle de bain.

-Aucune idée alors si tu as une suggest'…

-Chocoburger frites!

Je soupirai, plus amusé qu'autre chose.

-Et en quel honneur se ferait-on le plaisir de manger quelque chose d'aussi mauvais pour la santé?

-En l'honneur de ta promotion! cria Reno.

-T'as encore lu mon courrier, p'tit salopard!

-Oui!

Il se mit à rire et je suivis. «Promotion» était un bien grand mot mais en même temps, il était fort vrai… J'avais reçu une convocation spéciale de Colin Veld, le directeur du département de maintien de la paix. Directeur du SOLDAT et des Turks… Je ne l'avais pas croisé souvent mais cet homme m'inspirait le respect. C'était un pro, un vrai, quelqu'un qui connaissait son métier et le prenait au sérieux… Et il m'avait fait passer un entretien au terme duquel il avait décidé de me prendre à l'essai dans les Turks. Je savais depuis longtemps que c'était là que j'aboutirais, mais à présent… J'étais un peu impressionné.

-Hé, Tseng-dans-la-lune, tu rêves? on doit fêter ta promo, tu te souviens?

J'ébourriffai les cheveux de Reno.

-Oui, bien sûr…

Je me levai et on toqua à la porte. Reno s'assit par terre pour signifier qu'il ne voulait pas ouvrir. Je m'en occupai donc.

-Seph…

-…J'ai entendu dire que t'avais été promu à l'essai chez les Turks…, dit-il simplement, regardant ailleurs, les mains dans les poches et un peu de rose aux joues.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment sut s'y prendre pour les félicitations, mais c'était pas pire que moi…

-C'est Reno qui t'as prévenu, c'est ça…?

Il hocha la tête.

-J'peux vous inviter au resto? …chocoburger frites à la clef pour le gosse, sourit-il en avisant Reno qui semblait s'inquiéter pour son menu favori.

-Bien sûr, on attrape nos manteaux et on est partis…!

Sephiroth pouvait être quelqu'un de vraiment agréable quand il le voulait bien… On partit, tenant chacun une main de Reno…

°°°

-Tu as été vraiment loin sur ce coup-là…

Je détournai les yeux.

-Cet imbécile m'a insulté. Et je ne le pensais pas si faible…

-Petit prétencieux…, ricana Hojo. On m'a rapporté que tu l'as torturé un peu avant de le tuer. Quand les autres t'ont trouvé tu étais couvert de sang, en train de lécher celui qui te couvrait les mains…

-Il fallait bien que je m'en débarrasse…

-Tu as vraiment de la chance que Veld tienne tant à toi… J'avoue que tu as tout de même sut faire la part des choses, tu as tué ce type _après_ la mission pour ne pas la mettre en péril, mais tu l'as tué tout de même…

-Et depuis quand la mort d'un homme t'importe-t-elle? soupirai-je rageusement.

Il plissa ses lèvres en un léger rictus.

-Ce type était un des nôtres… tu n'aurais pas dû le tuer, nous sommes d'accord sur ce point?

-Je préfère m'abstenir de répondre, quand tu poses ce genre de questions il y a toujours un piège.

-Qui ne dit mot conscent, je prend ça comme un oui. Tu sais parfaitement que tuer les personnes de son propre camp sans nécessité apparente est interdit. Et Veld t'as sans doute déjà dit que même le meilleur élément, s'il ne respecte pas les règles n'est qu'un danger potentiel pour les autres, un danger qu'il vaut mieux éliminer…

-Tu m'éliminerais? demandai-je avec défiance.

Il remonta un peu la manche de sa blouse pour dégager son poignet gauche.

-Regardes. Et dis-moi ce que tu vois.

-Ton poignet. Une montre.

…Le cadran brillait d'une lueur jaune doré… Et ça avait le don de me mettre franchement mal à l'aise.

-C'est quoi cette lueur…?

-Materia. Materia de Commande, Tseng, répondit Hojo avec un sourire sadique.

J'avais l'impression d'être en danger à présent.

-Et…?

-Et si tu ne te disciplines pas davantage, tu risques d'avoir quelques problèmes avec moi.

Je savais qu'il était sérieux. Mais il attendait que je le contredise pour me prouver à quel point il avait raison.

-Je te crois.

-Tu ne veux pas ressentir l'effet de cette materia?

-Non, pas vraiment, non…

Il afficha un petit rictus.

-_Je_ veux que tu saches ce que ça fait.

Et je le ressentis d'un coup. Douleur. Brûlante contre mon front, intense dans ma tête. Je m'effondrai en hurlant, presque en larmes.

-C'est superbe, sais-tu? La Makô présente dans tout ton corps est en train de réagir. Tes yeux ressemblent à de l'ambre pure, les ombres qui l'assombrissent d'habitude se sont évanouies d'un coup… L'éclat est sublime, il va merveilleusement bien avec le point que j'ai tatoué sur ton front… Il brille presque… …Ça saigne même à présent… Ce doit être très douloureux, non?

-Arrêtes ça! Pitié!

La douleur commença à s'estomper. Hojo semblait satisfait. Il souriait… Maudit soit-il…

-Simplement magnifique. Je me demande quel est le résultat sur le gosse…

-Quoi?

-L'enfant que nous avions parié… il a aussi eu l'avertissement… Vous partagez presque un lien par la Makô… Pense à ce qu'on peut faire avec de la materia…

-Oh, dieu Da Chao… non… pas Reno…!

-Hum. Vas-y maintenant et peut-être que tu seras assez rapide pour lécher le sang sur ses joues puisque tu aimes tant ça, me lança-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

-La ferme! sifflai-je.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et détalai. J'avais les poumons en feu en arrivant dans le hall de l'internat. Je me précipitai à l'infirmerie et demandai après Reno.

-Comment savez-vous qu'il… peu importe, venez, m'intima l'infirmière.

Elle avait l'air inquiète.

-Que s'est-il passé? demandai-je à tout hasard.

-Je n'sais pas. Demandez à Ginny et peut-être que vous arriverez à obtenir quelques réponses… mieux que moi…

-Je veux d'abord voir Reno.

Elle me fit signe de la suivre dans la pièce voisine. Reno était étendu sur un lit. J'espérais qu'il était juste endormi.

-Ses tatouages saignaient salement quand Ginny l'a ammené. Il a achevé de perdre connaissance ici quand la douleur s'est arrêtée. Je ne sais pas d'où ça venait mais ça avait l'air abominable…

-C'est… c'est bon. C'est terminé, je vous l'assure…

Je pris une chaise pour m'asseoir à côté de Reno. Il sentait la peur…

-Tiens bon… je suis là…, murmurai-je en passant une main dans ses cheveux humides de sueurs froides.

Les cicatrices sous ses tatouages avaient cessé de saigner depuis peu… Il restait du sang sur ses joues…

-Faut que je m'occupe de la gamine… elle est choquée… ça ira?

J'acquiessai vaguement. Dès qu'elle eu refermé la porte derrière elle je laissai couler les larmes que j'essayais de retenir depuis que j'avais posé mes yeux sur Reno.

-Tu ne méritais pas ça, toi…

Je me penchai sur Reno pour lécher le sang sur ses joues, maudissant encore Hojo.

-Je suis désolé, Re… tellement désolé…!

Je l'embrassai sur le front. Il sourit doucement dans son sommeil. …Pauvre gosse…

**NdVixen:** et voilà, je vais encore avoir droit à des «méchant Hojooo > ». …Mah vous comprendrez! …Euh, le prochain chap va être assez… disons warning yaoi lemon nc-17 alors les homophobes et les enfants peuvent arrêter de lire. Ou alors qu'ils ne viennent pas se plaindre après!> (et pas d'abuse report! vous êtes prévenus!)


	8. Sephiroth 13 ans et demi

**Sephiroth – treize ans et demi (seize et demi)**

Deux mois à peine après avoir été mis à l'essai Tseng était devenu un membre officiel des Turks… Il avait l'air de s'entendre assez bien avec ses nouveaux collègues même s'il restait méfiant. C'était naturel pour quelqu'un comme lui. Ou moi…

On se voyait moins. Ça me déplaisait. On s'engueulait plus facilement. …Avec sa tendance à abuser de son pouvoir tout nouvellement acquis… Et puis j'avais beau commencer à prendre du grade – j'avais beau avoir treize ans et demi, j'en paraissais entre seize et dix-sept… Mes traits avaient pris de la maturité en très peu de temps, c'en était effrayant. …Je devais vraiment être un monstre pour avoir une croissance aussi étrange…!

-Tu devrais te calmer, Tseng…

-Je ne fais qu'apprendre le respect et la politesse à quelques imbéciles…

-N'importe quoi… Tu exprimes juste tes pulsions sadiques… tu aimes ça…

Il gimaça.

-Dis pas de conneries, idiot.

-N'emploies pas ce ton méprisant avec moi, veux-tu? surtout quand je suis aimable avec toi…

-Oui, c'est tellement rare ces derniers temps! ricana-t-il.

-Tu deviens infernal, Tseng… J'ai honte pour toi… …Est-ce que les vrais utaiens sont comme ça?

-Ne t'aventures pas sur ce terrain, tu veux?

Je soupirai et avançai une main vers ses cheveux pour les caresser. Il la dévia aussitôt, me menaçant du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est encore?

-Ne me touches pas…

-T'es vraiment suceptible en ce moment… T'as tes règles? le raillai-je.

Si un regard pouvait tuer je serais mort trois fois… Je plissai mes lèvres en un rictus moqueur et avançai à nouveau ma main vers lui par provocation. Il la frappa. Je réitérai. Il l'attrapa et voulu en profiter pour exécuter une prise quelconque sur moi mais j'avais vu venir le coup. J'attrapai son autre main et libérai la mienne d'un mouvement rapide du poignet pour attraper la sienne.

-Lâches-moi…

-Je n'en ai pas envie…

Il commençait à s'énerver mais gardait la tête parfaitement froide. Il me mit à terre d'un mouvement de bras et passa au dessus de moi. Je refermai les jambes à temps pour éviter un coup pile entre, qui eut été fort douloureux. Il ne jouait plus…

-Crétin d'iuta! sifflai-je. T'es vraiment devenu imbuvable!

Je parvin à reprendre le dessus et à attraper sa gorge, appuyant mes pouces contre sa peau pour couper ses voies respiratoires. Il eut beau se débattre rien n'y fit. J'étais trop fort pour lui… Il finit par se détendre de plus un plus. Ses paupières retombèrent sur ses yeux et ses bras sur le sol. Il se figea… Je le regardai avec un brin d'horreur. J'espérais de tout cœur qu'il bluffait. Je n'osais croire que… …non, quand même pas… …Tseng…? Est-ce que…

_Est-ce que je l'ai tué…? …Tseng…? _

-Tseng…?

Il ne répondit pas. Je desserai mes doigts et me penchai sur lui. Je caressai son visage d'une main fébrile et ouvrit sa bouche, bouchai son nez et soufflai doucement l'air que j'avais dans les poumons dans sa bouche.

_Respires… je t'en prie… Je… _

J'ouvris les yeux en sentant le contact de sa main contre la mienne, la retirant de son visage. Et celle de son autre main, derrière ma tête… Puis ce fut sa langue dans ma bouche. Je restai un moment tétanisé avant de… fermer les yeux et m'abandonner à ce jeu de langue. C'était si différent de d'habitude… pour une fois, nous ne les utilisions pas pour nous insulter… Une fois sûr que je ne me retirerais pas si vite, il laissa ses mains s'aventurer ailleurs, jusqu'au creux de mes reins. Il écarta un peu ses jambes et je décalai les miennes, me retrouvant couché sur lui. Il était sous moi, cuisses écartées, comme soumis… et pourtant, c'était bien lui qui commandait sur ce coup là… Je mis fin à notre baiser.

-Tseng… tu… je…

Je ne trouvais pas mes mots. Il gardait les yeux clos. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent doucement pour laisser échapper un mot que j'eu presque peine à entendre.

-Encore…

Il eut un petit sourire gêné et ouvrit les yeux.

-J'en veux encore, Sephiroth…

J'avais l'impression de lire dans ses yeux quelque chose comme «qu'est-ce qu'il a pas fallut que je fasse pour attirer ton attention…».

Il m'embrassa à nouveau et referma les yeux. Je me laissai à nouveau aller. Je commençais à y prendre goût. C'était si étrange… Il commença à arquer le reins. J'avais compris… Je savais ce qui le démangeait… Il commençait à s'exciter et moi aussi. Je lui répondis par un léger va et vient du creux des reins. Il se mit à gémir. Je sentis tous les poils de mon corps se hérisser… Je passai ma main sous son T-shirt et caressai sa peau. Il frissona pendant un instant. J'aventurai mes doigts jusque sur son torse. Il se figeait par moment, le temps que le courant électrique qui le parcourait s'estompe un peu. Je commençai à déboutonner son pantalon, puis à ouvrir la tirette éclair…

-Seph…!

Il me regarda, les yeux affolés de désir. Je lui rendis un sourire et achevai d'ouvrir son pantalon, caressant au passage son érection à travers le tissu du dos de mes phalanges. Il ferma les yeux et frissona.

-Oh… oui, oui… putain de bordel de Dieu…, souffla-t-il d'un ton empli de plaisir.

Ça m'électrisait… Je réitérai l'opération avec un peu plus d'audace, y allant avec la main entière, puis, curieux de voir sa réaction, je commençai à baisser son boxer. Il ouvrit les yeux sur le coup de la surprise mais les referma prestement, se contentant juste de remuer un peu les hanches pour me faciliter la tâche. Ça me faisait vraiment une drôle de sensation… Je libérai son sexe du tissu et le contemplai un instant avec amusement. C'était moi qui avait provoqué ça…

-Seph…, m'implora-t-il doucement.

Je passai ma main sur son sexe et le caressai. Je levai les yeux vers Tseng et rencontrai son regard suppliant. Il n'osait pas formuler son désir…

-Se…, commençai-je…

-Fais-le, c'est tout…

Je me couchai entre ses cuisses largement écartées et collai ma langue contre sa chair brûlante de désir. Elle était légèrement salée… Je remontai toute sa longueur et réitérai l'expérience plusieurs fois, lui arrachant de multiples suppliques inachevées à chaque fois. Et je finis par ajouter mes lèvres, comme un étau autour de de son sexe.

-Seph… Seph… hmm…! haa… oui…. oh oui… …_ha_…_hai_…!

Ça m'amusait. Je me disais également que sa peau avait bon goût… Est-ce que c'était pareil ailleurs? Il m'intima à accélérer le rythme et ne tarda pas à se libérer. Liquide amer… âcre… Je le laissai couler dans ma gorge. Amer, âcre… ça me rappelait la sueur. La sueur, ça me rappelait les salles d'entraînements. Le combat… L'ardeur. Oui, l'ardeur… Je me redressai et me léchai les lèvres, accordant un regard convoiteur à Tseng. Il soufflait doucement. Je libérai mon sexe et me penchai sur lui pour l'embrasser au creux du cou.

-S'il te plaît, Tseng, je veux connaître ça aussi… …suces-moi…

-Non.

J'écarquillai grand les yeux.

-Quoi…?

Il commença à remettre en place son boxer.

-Tu as failli me tuer, non? Il me semble normal que tu m'aies ramené à la vie… J'estime que tu t'es fait pardonner…

Je me redressai et lui lançai un regard furieux.

-C'est comme ça?

-Comme tu dis, c'est comme ça, répondit-il froidement.

Je lui attrapai les mains alors qu'il allait terminer de remonter son boxer. Je les joignit au dessus de sa tête et les y bloquai d'une main.

-Sephiroth…?

Je ne répondis pas, le fixant juste froidement avant de le gifler avec force. Un petit sillon carmin se mit à perler sur sa lèvres inférieure. Je baissai son pantalon et son boxer, bloquai ses jambes et le pénétrai du majeur sans la moindre douceur. Il échappa un cri de douleur. J'echappai un rire moqueur. Je voulais lui faire l'amour de face, pour voir sa souffrance. Et pour qu'il constate mon plaisir… Je pénétrai un deuxième doigt, rapidement suivi d'un troisième. Il criait et me suppliait d'arrêter. Hors de question. Il lui fallait une bonne leçon.

-Sephiroth…! …Non…! pas ça! je ne veux pas!

Je retirai mes doigts pour les remplacer par mon sexe. Il se mit à hurler et pleurer de rage et de douleur. Je me mis à aller et venir en lui. Quelle sensations étranges… si nouvelles… Il était tout sauf détendu… Je le sentais crispé autour de moi… Je me laissai aller à soupirer et râler de plaisir. Qu'il voie toute ma jouissance… Il avait tourné la tête sur le côté, regardant dans le vide et tentant de retenir ses cris et ses pleurs. Je le giflai à nouveau pour qu'il me regarde mais il détourna à nouveau les yeux. Je tentai de me faire plus violent en lui pour attirer son attention mais ne parvint qu'à lui arracher quelques gémissements de douleur. Sa lèvre avait très légèrement gonflé et sa joue gauche devait commencer à bleuir… Je chassai ma culpabilité et achevai de consommer mon désir en criant son nom. …Je n'en aurait sans doute pas supporté davantage…

«Tseng! ooooh, Tseng…! oui…!»

Il m'accorda un regard tout humide de larmes, implorant la fin du calvaire. Je fis tout mon possible pour garder une expression dure et froide et me retirai. Je me relevai et lui tournai le dos.

-Tu as eu ce que tu méritais pour ton ingratitude, dis-je d'une voix un peu tremblante.

-Je ne veux pas de tes fausses explicusations, coupa-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait sèche mais tremblait un peu elle aussi.

J'achevai d'essuyer mon sexe avec un mouchoir que j'avais par chance trouvé dans mes poches et terminai de me rhabiller. Je laissai négligement tomber le paquet de mouchoir par terre et partit. Je ne voulais pas affronter son regard accusteur… …Mince. J'aurais espéré mieux comme premier rapport sexuel. Enfin… au moins quelque chose avec plus de tendresse…! …Je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même, en même temps…

**NdVixen:** ça tient le choc? …le prochain chap sera plus euh… soft…°


	9. Tseng 18 ans et demi

**Tseng – dix-huit ans et demi **

J'étais finalement devenu le chef du groupe… J'étais doué, sans doute le plus doué du groupe, et j'étais le meilleur en stratégie. Veld appréciait particulièrement le charisme que je pouvais déployer dans ces missions d'espionnage où nous nous glissions parmi la populace, jouant des rôles comme dans une pièce de théâtre. J'étais un bon acteur… Notre troupe comptait en tout cinq membres. Moi, bien sûr. Puis Rudyard Daniel, surnomé Rude – il était si peu bavard que certains avaient pris cela pour de l'impolitesse, et c'était de surcroit un garçon doté d'une force brute… bref, ça lui collait assez bien et ça ne le dérangeait pas… Au fond, c'était juste un gosse auquel Hojo avait accordé une certaine attention, et qui détestait parler pour ne rien dire…

Après Rude, venait Ellen Jameson. Jolie fille, blonde aux yeux verts, assez vive d'esprit et plutôt sympathique… Elle rivalisait au tir avec Terry Wiliam, un jeune garçon sympathique. Il avait un style assez «classe» et «décontracté» comme avait dit Reno après avoir consulté quelques photos. Tant qu'il faisait bien son boulot, son style vestimentaire ne me dérangeait pas trop…

La dernière était une experte en arts martiaux – comme Rude. Longs cheveux bruns, joli visage… et capable de se défendre sans une seule arme. C'était fort pratique pour certaines missions d'espionnage… Samantha Evans. «Sam» de préférence – elle n'aimait pas trop son prénom pour une raison que j'ignorais…

Diriger ce groupe me prenait pas mal de temps mais finalement, je m'en sortais plutôt bien. J'avais mis Reno à l'internat pour me sentir moins coupable si je sautais un repas. Et au fond, ce n'était pas un mauvais choix. Il réussissait toujours à se faire des amis malgré sa couleur de cheveux d'un roux atypique, malgré ses tatouages, son intelligence au-dessus de la normale… Il s'en sortait bien mieux que moi et Sephiroth à l'époque…

Sephiroth…

Il continuait à prendre du grade. Nous avions fêté quelques unes de ses promotions ensemble. Ça c'était même plutôt bien passé à chaque fois. On avait beau tenter de se battre moins souvent, le climat était quelque peu tendu entre nous. On recherchait la même chose en l'autre, et on refusait de se l'accorder…

Il y avait un blocage… nous étions ennemis après tout, non?

…Nous en avions décidé ainsi…

Je soupirai et achevai un rapport. C'était le côté rébarbatif des missions… Je me levai, attrapai ma veste et quittai mon bureau en réfléchissant à ce que j'allais m'offrir comme repas de midi. Quelque chose de rapide mais pas trop nocif pour la santé, de préférence.

J'avais l'habitude de venir dans ce couloir quand je voulais être seul. Libérer un peu mon esprit dans le noir en plein jour… Je me sentais bien dans les ténèbres, elles m'étaient presque familières et je pouvais presque y disparaître.

_La lueur de ses yeux Makô…_

-Je sais que tu es là, pas besoin de fermer les yeux, je te connais trop bien pour me laisser avoir par une ruse aussi simpliste…

Les ténèbres se dissipèrent légèrement quand il ouvrit ses yeux. Iris vert argenté, profonds… profonds…

-Connerie d'yeux Makô…

Il s'assit à côté de moi et mon regard fut attiré par la lame qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. Brillante. Courte. Acérée.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

-Je t'aurais frappé avec si tu ne l'avais pas vue…

-Hmm, génial…

-Tais-toi…

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, se rapprochant de moi. Est-ce qu'il essayait de me distraire pour mieux me tuer? J'attrapai ses mains et trouvai rapidement la lame. Il la laissa tomber et tenta de passer ses mains autour de mon cou. Et après? Il m'étranglerait? Non merci!

-Qu'est-ce que tu es froid!

-Je ne deal pas avec des types qui veulent me frapper à coups de couteau!

Il soupira, attrapa le couteau et le jeta au loin. Il retomba sur le sol avec un son metallique qui se répercuta un court moment sur les murs. Sephiroth me regardait droit dans les yeux…

-Je ne deal pas avec des types que je pourrais tuer facilement, déclara-t-il. Je veux quelqu'un qui ne risque pas de disparaître en moins d'une seconde.

Et il m'embrassa doucement. Da Chao, c'était délicieux. Il me coucha et on resta ainsi étendu un moment dans ces ténèbres que seuls nos yeux Makô pouvaient percer, s'embrassant encore et encore.

-Tu pourrais m'aimer, Tseng?

-Je… je ne sais pas… ça dépend de quel type d'amour tu veux…

Il resta silencieux, ses doigts continuant à s'aventurer sous ma chemise.

-Alors… c'est de l'amour physique que tu veux…?

-Tu ne m'accorderais pas de sentiments, n'est-ce pas?

-Comment pourrais-je? …Tu es tellement… «Sephiroth»…! murmurai-je tristement.

C'était le genre de choses qui le rendaient fou.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

-Regardes-toi… on dirait un méchant Cougar qui a appris à utiliser ses griffes… Je me sens étrange avec toi… Je t'apprécie mais tu m'effraies…

-Et c'est le leader des Turks qui dit ça…?

-Mais regardes-toi donc! Tu es toujours en train d'essayer de me tuer! …un jour tu y parviendras, j'en suis sûr…

-Tais-toi et suces! C'est tout ce à quoi ta bouche est bonne!

Il avait dézippé son pantalon et me fixait avec un regard presque de psychopathe.

-Tu vas le faire.

_Visiblement… j'ai pas envie de mourir si jeune… _

-Tu veux vraiment que je te déteste, dis-je simplement, la voix chargée d'amertume.

Et je commençais, ma langue et mes lèvres autour de son sexe. Il soupirait de plaisir. Avec un tel désir il ne faudrait pas trop long pour l'assouvir…

-Tu es si bon… …pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas m'aimer?

Pourquoi me posait-il cette question? Parce qu'il savait sciemment que je ne pourrais pas répondre?

-Je ne mourrai pas avant d'avoir connu l'amour… et cette fois je parle de sentiments…

Je commençai à ressentir quelque chose juste à ce moment. L'humidité de mes larmes sur mes joues. Je pleurais silencieusement. Les seuls bruits que j'entendais étaient les soupirs de Sephiroth. Encore un moment et il s'assouvit. Je recrachai aussitôt le sperme et m'essuyai la bouche avec dégoût. Il se rhabilla rapidement. Un temps de silence.

-Est-ce que… tu voudrais quelque chose… de ma part… …Tseng…?

Je ne répondis pas, passant une main sur mon visage pour effacer mes larmes.

-Est-ce que que tu pleures?

-Non!

Il écarta mes mains de mon visage et fixa un instant mes yeux rougis.

-Tu pleures réellement… …C'est à cause de ce que je t'ai fait faire…

-Je ne pleures pas!

-Je suis un monstre… Tout le monde à raison à ce propos…

Il me serra dans ses bras. Je tentai de m'échapper mais il me maintint fermement contre lui.

-Restes, je t'en prie!

-Pourquoi…?

-Je ne sais pas mais j'ai besoin de toi!

Je me sentais étrange.

-Je ne devrais pas te laisser faire… Je…je… …je ne comprend pas pourquoi je ne me suis jamais enfui loin de toi. Tu joues avec moi comme avec un jouet et un jour tu me briseras… …Je crois que si je suis toujours resté avec toi, c'est juste que je ne voulais pas être seul…

Comme ça, dans ses bras, je me sentais autant en sécurité qu'en danger… ça me semblait quelque peu… étrange… On resta ainsi un moment. Puis il se leva, regardant sa montre d'un air inquiet.

-Si seulement je n'étais pas de service… J'aurais préféré rester avec toi. Ça me dégoûte de te laisser comme ça arpès ce que je t'ai fait… Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner si rapidement mais… je pense que je suis un imbécile, que je ne te mérite pas, que je regrette…

-Tu vas vraiment te mettre en retard… Vas-y, on reparlera plus tard.

-…Bien…, murmura-t-il tristement, tournant sur ses talons.

L'instant d'après il avait disparu. Je m'époussetai et regagnai mon bureau ne désirant qu'une chose: qu'on me foute une paix royale. Mon PHS sonna. …Et merde…

**NdVixen:** je vous promet que la suite sera plus douce… enfin, ce sera pas axé sexe…° …hé hé hé… (copyright Hojo)


	10. Sephiroth 16 ans et demi

**Sephiroth – seize ans et demi (dix huit ans et demi)**

Tseng avait l'air à la fois embêté et amusé.

-Il est doué ton gosse, tu sais ça?

-Oui, évidemment… mais tout de même…

Tout de même oui… Reno avait tout de même réussi un superbe coup d'état… d'établissement si j'osais dire. L'autorité des profs lui avait fort déplue et il était parvenu à monter les élèves contre leurs maîtres. En une demie journée à peine l'internat s'était retrouvé bloqué, les gosses en défendaient l'entrée, tout heureux de faire quelques chose d'aussi impressionnant. Les profs s'étaient retrouvé séquestrés et comme les cuisines et les reserves – fraîchement ravitaillées, la date n'avait pas été choisie au hasard – se trouvaient dans le bâtiment, bref, il y avait de quoi tenir un siège. Et les enfants étaient armés…

-Tu veux que je te dise? je l'admire, avouai-je en riant.

-Tu veux que je te dise? je m'inquiète pour lui… cette action va être réprimée, c'est certain, mais dans quelle mesure…? J'ai vraiment peur que ça se termine mal cette histoire…

-T'inquiètes, il va s'en sortir ton petit rouquin…

…Finalement je commençai à m'inquiéter à mon tour quand le général Heidegger proposa d'envoyer des soldats mater la rébellion…

-C'est insensé! on ne peut pas envoyer des hommes entraînés contre des enfants qui, pour la plupart, n'ont jamais touché à une arme de leur vie avant ceci! Les médias se sont déjà emparés de cette affaire avec délectation, vous voulez que tout Midgar s'indigne devant le carnage que vous proposez?

-Il marque un point, deux même, sourit Veld.

Heidegger se renfrogna. Je n'aurais même pas dû être présent à cette réunion. J'étais là seulement grâce à l'insistance de Hojo auprès de Veld. Parfois je me disais que le savant fou pouvait être un bon soutien… Je me laissais même aller à penser qu'il aimait chèrement ses spécimens. A sa façon, certes…

-Et vos _Turks_? demanda Heidegger. Ils ne pourraient pas faire quelque chose?

-Je ne vais tout de même pas envoyer nos meilleurs assassins, espions, hommes à tout faire… Je ne vais tout de même pas les envoyer au devant de la scène médiatique pour s'occuper de ces gosses… Trop risqué pour leur identité même s'ils sont très doués… l'ombre leur convient bien mieux…

Je sentais que tout cela n'allait mener à rien. Et surtout rien de bon…

Je serrai Tseng dans mes bras pour le réconforter.

-Veld a finalement dû céder… ils vont envoyer une petite escouade de soldats. Ils ont pour ordre de matter la rébellion sans trop d'effusions de sang… …Je suppose que les gosses se rendront dès qu'ils verront les uniformes de toutes façons… mmh?

-Je ne sais pas… honnêtement, je ne sais pas……J'ai peur pour Reno… …quel imbécile!

Je passai une main dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient doux… très doux… Tseng faisait de plus en plus attention à lui. …Déjà qu'il avait toujours été soigneux de sa personne…

-Reno est rusé comme un renard, il se laissera pas avoir si facilement. Hojo a l'air de tenir à lui, et quand Hojo tient à un de ses spécimens, la plupart du temps c'est pas pour rien…

-Mmh…

Il sourit tristement et me proposa une tasse de café. Il se réfugiait toujours dans la caféine quand il était inquiet… J'acceptai volontiers à condition qu'il me laisse m'en occuper. Trois cuillères, un sucre et un peu de lait pour lui. Cinq cuillères pour moi… …Je rajoutai un peu de crème. Ça ne lui ferait pas de mal…

Ça s'était passé assez vite finalement, et dans le bordel le plus total. Entre les soldats qui ne s'attendaient pas à se faire tirer dessus et qui avaient ouvert le feu par réflexe, les gosses qui avaient brutalement changé de camp par peur des représailles des adultes, allant jusqu'à attaquer ceux qui étaient restés dans le camp rebelle… …Quel massacre, mon dieu, quel massacre! Les leaders avaient été maîtrisés. Reno faisait partie du petit groupe. Hojo les attendait, prêt à les emmener directement dans son labo. Je donnai un coup de coude à Tseng. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et il fonça sur Hojo. Je l'imitai.

-Pas Reno, pitié, pas Reno…! commença Tseng.

-Donnes-moi donc une raison valable, rétorqua Hojo.

-…Il m'appartient…, murmura Tseng. Tu te souviens tout de même de notre pari…

Hojo sourit malicieusement.

-Bien sûr… …Tu t'es attaché à lui on dirait…

Tseng détourna les yeux. Hojo s'amusait. A sa façon…

-Que vas-tu faire des autres gosses? demandai-je.

-Hum? ça ne te regarde pas…

Il posa ostensiblement son regard sur le groupe d'enfants.

-Merde…

Tseng se mit à chercher Reno du regard.

-…Connerie…!

…Il avait réussi à filer… Il était… réellement doué ce gosse… Je posai mes mains sur les épaules de Tseng pour le calmer un peu.

-Il ne doit pas être loin… on va le retrouver… faut pas t'en faire… Au pire il reviendra de lui-même…

Cette fois ce n'étaient ni des mots, ni de la tendresse, ni une tasse de café qui suffiraient à calmer Tseng…

Le temps passa et Reno ne revint pas. Tseng le cherchait partout au moindre moment de libre, il avait même mis ses collègues sur le coup… Et l'inquiétude le rongeait corps et âme. Voir ça m'insupportait… On ne se voyait presque plus, on se croisait à peine… Le temps que je ne prenais plus avec lui je le passai à Midgar, me baladant à droite et à gauche au hasard des rues.

C'est ainsi que mes pas m'ont un jour ramené à Asgard. Le petit royaume de Fenrir. Pour une raison ou une autre, j'entrai dans le bar, notant qu'il s'était quelque peu agrandit. De nouvelles pièces faisaient office de sex-shop…

-Tiens donc, ça faisait longtemps, «Vincent»… …ou plutôt «Sephiroth», n'est-ce pas?

Je me tournai vers Fenrir, un peu gêné.

-Désolé d'avoir découvert ta véritable identité, s'excusa-t-il faussement, plus amusé qu'autre chose.

-Hum, ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais une célébrité devant se cacher pour entrer dans un sex-shop…

-Hahaha, qui sait si un jour tu ne seras pas célèbre!

…Toujours aussi bon vivant ce type…

-Dis-moi, est-ce que les ragots circulent bien ici?

-Assez, oui, tu es dans un bar, l'ami…

-Je cherche un gosse… il a le physique d'un jeune adolescent, les cheveux roux écarlate, et deux courbes rouges tatouées de chaque côté des yeux…

-Hum… et qu'est-ce que tu lui veux…?

-C'est le… hem… disons «fils» d'un ami qui est en train de dépérir d'inquiétude pour son gosse… C'est vraiment triste à voir alors j'aimerais l'aider à aller mieux en retrouvant le gosse…

-Hum, je vois… Et c'est quoi le nom du gosse?

-Reno. Reno Sabbiarossi…

-Unhun… Si je le chope je lui dirai que son «pôpa» l'attend… Je pourrais même le ramener à la Shin-Ra si tu peux le récupérer…

-Ce serait sympa, oui. Une fois à la Shin-Ra il saurait se diriger de toutes façons…

Fenrir hocha la tête.

-Dis-moi, poser pour quelques clichés…

Je me sentis rougir un peu.

-…Rapidement alors…

-Tu n'as pas idée du bonheur que c'est pour un esthète comme moi…

Je le suivis dans la salle faisant office de «studio photo». C'était un peu dur d'appeler ça ainsi… Je retirai le haut et commençai à poser. Je consenti même à baisser très légèrement mon pantalon et mon boxer pour que Fenrir puisse photographier mes crètes illiaques. Il avait vraiment l'air d'y tenir…

-…Les hanches sont un des plus beaux endroits du corps… qu'elles soient féminines ou masculines… c'est différent mais tout aussi beau…

-…C'est vrai…, approuvai-je distraitement.

Il m'autorisa à me rhabiller et me montra quelques photos en noir et blanc pour la plupart.

-Ce sont des clichés d'un de mes ex-employés, un gosse du nom de Frey…

Il ressemblait fort à Reno…

-Frey…?

-Hum. J'avoue lui avoir donné ce nom… …son contrat est arrivé à terme aujourd'hui et il est repartit… Je crois qu'il voulait passer chez son grand-père avant de retourner chez son père…

-Ce gosse, c'est Reno…

Il acquiesça d'un regard, l'air vaguement désolé de m'avoir menti de la sorte.

-Merde, son grand-père… par Hojo tout de même…

-…Et là il va partir en courant…, murmura Fenrir pour lui-même d'un air fataliste. Heureusement que j'avais prévu cette réac…

Je n'entendis pas la fin de la phrase. J'étais trop loin, courant à en perdre haleine en direction du complexe Shin-Ra.

**NdVixen:** alors, Asgard? c'était pourtant facile, non? …décidément j'adore Fenrir. Enfin, R&R, please


	11. Tseng 20 ans

**Tseng – vingt ans**

Sephiroth fit irruption dans mon bureau, Terry tentant vaguement de lui dire que je ne voulais pas être dérangé.

-Laisses, Terry… …Seph…

-Tseng, c'est Reno!

Je me levai d'un bond.

-Quoi, où, quand, comment?

-Le labo, je crois qu'il est passé chez Hojo…

La seconde d'après nous étions hors du bureau, courrant vers le labo. Sur place on se mit à chercher partout après une trace du gamin.

-Je vous signale que vous êtes dans un laboratoire, pas dans un moulin…, siffla Hojo derrière nous.

On se retourna en sursautant.

-…Tu n'aurais pas vu Reno… par hasard? demandai-je d'un ton désespéré.

-Hum? …ça dépend en quelle proportion… je n'en ai même pas vu le dixième d'un pourcent, mais j'en ai vu quand même…

-C'est-à-dire…?

Il me tendit un cheveu rouge.

-Et tu peux dire comme ça qu'il appartient à Reno?

-Ne me prends pas pour un scientifique de seconde zone! répondit Hojo.

-Tout ce qu'il te manque c'est un peu d'humanisme…, souffla Sephiroth, légèrement amusé. …Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ce cheveu?

-Dans la réserve à Makô. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il mijote mais il a réussi à en voler… J'ignore s'il est encore ici, mais s'il y est, il se cache bien…

-Hojo…

Il soupira.

-Si je l'attrape je l'enferme dans un tube et je t'appelle illico pour que tu le récupères, j'ai horreur qu'on me dérange pendant mes expériences…

-C'est presque touchant…

Hojo écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Sephiroth était sérieux. Et je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'il avait voulu dire…

-…Merci, Hojo-sama, ajoutai-je en lui serrant la main. Et… merci pour tout depuis le commencement, on en serait pas là sans tout ça…

Pour la première fois de ma vie je vis Hojo rougir. C'était très léger mais…

-Déguerpissez, raclures de fond d'éprouvettes…!

On s'exécuta en riant sous cape. Hojo pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, il nous aimait… à sa façon. Ça passait par une certaine forme de sadisme, mais ce n'était jamais du sadisme gratuit… il avait toujours un but… Et à présent, nous comprenions cette tendresse étrange qu'il nous témoignait…

-Seph, mon père m'aime!

-Sans dec'? le mien aussi!

-Hey, ne me vole pas mon père, tu veux! T'es pas mon frère!

-Toi non plus, je te hais d'ailleurs!

On se mit à rire. …Notre père nous aimait…!

Une semaine plus tard on toqua faiblement à ma porte.

-Reno…! Bougre d'imbécile! j'étais mort d'inquiétude!

-Je sais…, murmura-t-il d'un air profondément désolé. …Je pensais rentrer plus tôt mais j'ai eu quelques ennuis…

-Entres…

Il tenait à peine debout… Je le pris dans mes bras et le conduisit dans ma chambre pous l'allonger sur mon lit.

-Je sais que tu as travaillé dans un sex-shop du nom d'Asgard et ce que tu y as fait, je sais que tu as volé de la Makô dans le labo de Hojo… et après…?

Il sourit faiblement.

-C'est un secret… J'espère que vous serez fiers de moi… Et Hojii-san aussi…

-Hoji…

J'éclatai de rire.

-Tu fais des jeux de mots en utaien maintenant?

-On peut toujours essayer, non…? …C'était correct?

-Disons que je n'aurais jamais pensé à mixer Hojo et Ojii-san… Hojo n'est pas ton grand-père, tu sais? …A moins que tu le considères comme tel?

-C'est ton père et toi tu es comme un père pour moi…, sourit-il.

-Oh, Reno…

Je caressai doucement son front.

-…Tu as l'air épuisé… tu préfères manger maintenant? ou dormir un peu d'abord? …en tout cas il faudra que tu prennes une douche…

-J'ai faim…

Je secouai la tête d'un air mi-amusé mi-désolé.

-Tu es pitoyable mon pauvre Reno…! …On va essayer d'arranger ça… Chocoburger frittes, ça te dit?

-Oh, oui…!

Il ne changeait pas vraiment sur certains points…

-Hum, Bien…

J'attrapai mon PHS et appellai le ChocoDrive le plus proche histoire de se faire livrer ça rapidement.

°°°

Il fallut un peu de temps avant que je ne commence à découvrir ce que Reno avait fait. Il ne voulait rien dire, c'était à moi de deviner. Il était une fois de plus rentré dans la douche alors que je m'y trouvais.

-Tu es impossible, Reno…!

Il se mit à rire et attrapa le gel douche, en versa sur ses mains et commença à me frotter le dos.

-Je ne fais ça _que_ pour t'aider, voyons…

-C'est çaaa…

Je le laissai faire. …Puisque ça l'amusait… Il faisait ça bien en plus, c'était vraiment agréable… Je sentais tous mes muscles se détendre. Il me rinça le dos et je me retournai. Et mon regard fut aussitôt attiré vers ses hanches.

-Mon dieu, Reno, qu'est-ce que tu as fichu…? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces tatouages…?

-Rien que des tatouages, répondit-il d'un air morne.

Je lui attrapai les hanches et passai mes pouces sur les os saillants. Il échappa un léger soupir de plaisir.

-Hey, fais pas ça…! …J'suis vachement sensible à ce niveau là… pas que ce soit désagréable mais j'ai pas trop envie de…

-Tais-toi…, coupai-je.

Il y avait quelque chose, oui… Les tatouages étaient identiques… deux lignes légèrement courbes, du même rouge que les courbes sur son visages. Le travail était superbement bien fait, les lignes, pures, suivant les crètes illiaques…

-Reno, ne me dit pas que… que la Makô que tu as volé se trouve là-dessous…

-Quelle idée…! …Tseng… retires tes mains s'il te plait…!

-………ops…Trop tard…

-Crétin…!

°°°

Je me réveillai légèrement. On essayait de déplacer discrètement mon bras gauche. Non, non, non… pas question, il était très bien où il était! Je rafermis un peu plus ma prise et me serrai contre son torse. …Je dormais avec quelqu'un…? Aow, difficile à dire avec ce fichu mal de crâne…! …Merde. Gueule de bois… Et l'autre qui tentait encore de se barrer discrètement! …Je fis un effort de mémoire et de synthèse. Cette odeur, c'était celle de Sephiroth. Mêlée à la mienne… Vague odeur d'alcool. Vague odeur de… tiens, on avait donc baisé? …Aucun souvenir pour le moment…

-Seph… restes…, grognai-je.

Pas de réponse. Etrange… Comment est-ce qu'on s'était retrouvés dans le même pieu? Et on était chez qui? …à l'odeur j'aurais dit chez moi. ……Ah, je commençais à me souvenir. Promotion. On avait fêté la promotion de Seph en tant que… en tant que général… J'ouvris les yeux, clignant un peu des paupières.

-Seph… t'essaies de te barrer en douce?

Il détourna les yeux…

-…T'es pas comme d'habitude… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Il se mordit la lèvre et se dégagea de mon étreinte.

-Rendors-toi, je vais juste préparer le petit déj'…

-Avec cette tête? me moquai-je. On dirait un fugitif…

Il soupira, levant tristement les yeux au ciel.

-…Je vais prendre une douche…

Je refermai les yeux. J'avais vraiment une putain de migraine… J'entendis l'eau couler. Je pouvais aisément imaginer l'eau caressant sa peau, ses longs cheveux collés sur son dos… Sephiroth ne s'était jamais vraiment trop coupé les cheveux – de rage une fois, quand il était petit… Ils avaient atteint une assez bonne longueur maintenant… presque au milieu du dos. Ça lui allait plutôt bien… Il revint dans la chambre, encore en train de se sécher les cheveux. Ses mèches de devant gardaient toujours cette forme étrange, même mouillées… je ne savais pas si je voulais savoir pourquoi… Tout ça je n'avais pas besoin pour l'imaginer, les sons et les odeurs que je percevais suffisaient. J'entrouvris juste un œil en entendant le froissement du tissu. Il s'habillait… …Son nouvel uniforme lui allait plutôt bien…

-Tseng, rendors-toi, t'as l'air claqué…

-Gueule de bois en plomb, c'est tout…, répondis-je en riant légèrement. Je passerai au-dessus…

Il avait réellement l'air embêté. Je voulu me lever mais préférai m'en absteindre encore un moment après avoir tenté de bouger un peu. …J'aurais dû m'en douter. Il s'était levé sans problème et marchait normalement après tout…

-Tu essaies de me cacher quelque chose, Sephiroth…

-Je…

Il détourna les yeux d'un air profondément désolé.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu me voies partir…

-Partir? …Où donc?

-A Utai. Faire la guerre…

………Merde…

**NdVixen:** ça c'est une chute, pas vrai? Dans le prochain chapitre, petite polémique: Le ou La Masamune? (petit délire et ma réponse à la question).


	12. Sephiroth 17 ans

**Sephiroth – dix-sept ans (vingt ans et demi)**

Je me souvenais… Je me souvenais des mots que j'avais dit à Tseng un jour, quand nous étions plus jeunes…

«un jour j'irai à la guerre, tu sais? A Utai, là-bas… Et je tuerai des tas d'iuta comme toi!»

«retires ça!»

_Je le défiai du regard, bien décidé à ne pas retirer ça… Il me sauta dessus et on commença à se battre. Il était comme possédé, frappant avec l'énergie du désespoir dû à ce racisme dont nous ne connaissions même pas l'origine. _

«oses redire ça encore une fois et je n'aurai aucune hésitation pour te tuer!»

«calmes-toi, Se…»

_I fut assez long à se calmer et j'en fis les frais ce coup-là… _

…Les utaiens ne ressemblaient pas à Tseng. J'en avais décidé ainsi. Si je n'avais pas fait cela, j'aurais peut-être eu du mal à me battre vraiment… …Je ne savais plus me battre contre Tseng, et ce coup-ci, je devais me battre pour tuer…

-Général, on a fait des prisonniers…

-Très bien, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire…

Nous venions de prendre un camp utaien. Le combat avait été rude mais j'avais réussi à limiter nos pertes au maximum…

-Visiblement ils gardaient quelque chose de précieux ici, me fit remarquer mon lieutenant.

-Hum…?

J'avisai le petit bâtiment qu'il m'indiquai. On avait accroché des origamis autour pour indiquer que l'endroit était sacré…

-Tu sais ce qui s'y trouve?

-J'ai vaguement entendu parler d'un sabre légendaire…

Je haussai un sourcil. Sabre? Voilà qui attisait fort mon intérêt…

-J'aimerais voir ça de plus près, tiens…

-Bien… cet endroit n'est pas sacré pour nous…

J'affichai un léger rictus et m'avançai vers le bâtiment.

-_IIE! SONO TATEMONO NI HAIRU NO WA IKEMASEEEN!_

Je tournai un regard interrogateur vers l'utaien qui venait de parler. Le soldat qui le tenait captif lui donna un coup pour le faire taire.

-Qu'a-t-il dit? demanda mon lieutenant.

-Je ne sais pas trop… …qu'il est interdit d'entrer dans ce bâtiment…

…En m'en approchant je ressentais quelque chose de puissant venant de l'intérieur. Quelque chose de terrible…

«_Ton destin t'attend là… il n'attend que toi…_»

«_Oh, vraiment?_» répondis-je mentalement, amusé.

-Peu m'importe cet interdit, je veux entrer là-dedans…

-Vos désirs sont des ordres, mon général…

L'utaien qui avait parlé se mit à rire de façons sininstre – ce qui lui valu un nouveau coup, plus fort que le précédent.

-_Dekimasen…_

-Il dit qu'on ne peut pas, traduisis-je. Moi je suis sûr qu'il y a moyen d'entrer… lieutenant…

Il exécuta un rapide garde à vous et ordonna à quelques soldat d'aller ouvrir la porte du petit sanctuaire. Cinq minutes plus tard ils s'acharnaient encore sur la poignée. Agacé je décidai d'aller ouvrir cette porte moi-même. Elle céda sans la moindre résistance.

-Hé bien! c'est pourtant pas compliqué d'ouvrir une porte?

-Mais… Général… elle ne voulait vraiment pas s'ouvrir…!

Je haussai un sourcil interrogateur. …Vraiment?

-Hum, peu importe… c'est ouvert à présent…

-Vous voulez vraiment entrer là-dedans…?

Ils étaient mal à l'aise… sans doute à cause de cette sorte d'aura qui émanait, plus forte que jamais…

-Bien sûr.

Et j'entrai. Il y avait un petit escalier descendant dans les ténèbres. J'avançai tranquillement. Après tout, le noir m'était quelque chose d'inconnu depuis toujours en raison de mes yeux Makô… Un petit couloir et au bout, posée comme sur un autel, une lame magnifique. Froide. Refletant la lueur de mon regard…

«_Il est superbe, n'est-ce pas?_»

«_Il? tu veux dire elle?_»

«_C'est un sabre, non?_»

«_C'est surtout une lame…_»

«_Tu t'attardes sur des futilités…_»

«_Pas le moins du monde! C'est une lame à la beauté féminine…_»

«_C'est aussi un symbole phallique, non?_»

«_Quoi? je refuse!_»

«_Hahaha, si tu veux… Admettons que ce soit une fille, quel est son nom?_»

Bonne question. Je m'approchai et caressai doucement le manche.

-Masamune… l'essence de la justice…, murmurai-je. Le sabre légendaire…

«_Tu vois! tu as dis «le»!_»

«_Bien, c'est UN sabre, mais UNE lame! le corps est masculin et l'âme est féminine!_»

«_Tu joues avec les mots…_»

«_Et alors…?_»

«_…Tu m'amuses… je suis fière de toi…_»

«_Je sais…_»

Je continuai à caresser le manche. J'avais l'impression de le sentir frémir, palpiter sous mes doigts gantés.

-Bien… Je dois d'abord m'occuper de la nouvelle organisation du camp…, murmurai-je pour moi-même. …Tu ne resteras pas seule en mon absence, je veux qu'on veille sur toi jusqu'à mon retour…

Je la quittai à regret et ordonnai à un soldat de rester en faction devant Masamune, lui faisant jurer de ne jamais, jamais au grand jamais… la toucher.

-Hum. …Général…?

-Lieutenant?

-C'est à propos du soldat que vous avez laissé de garde dans le sanctuaire…

Il avait l'air embêté.

-…J'ai dû le faire relever. Il était terrifié, il disait que le sabre lui avait ordonné de partir, qu'il avait fait d'atroces cauchemars baignés de sang et de mort…

-Oh… intéressant…

-…Nous devrions peut-être refermer ce sanctuaire… il met tout le monde mal à l'aise. Un des prisonniers à lâché que le sabre rendait fou ceux qui l'approchaient ou pire… tentaient de s'en emparer… Visiblement, c'était pour protéger les hommes de la folie qu'il avait été enfermé…

-Bien. C'est assez d'idioties, je prendrai la relève du prochain soldat et on verra ce qu'il adviendra de ma santé mentale!

-Mais, Général… c'est vraiment prudent…?

-Je ne crois pas à ces histoires de bonnes femmes, et… suffit. Rompez.

_«…Et j'ai besoin d'elle comme elle besoin de moi…» …Il ne peuvent pas comprendre…_

Déchireureuse. Lame déchireuse d'âmes… toujours furieuse.

Sanglante. Lame sanglante… toujours assoifée.

Elle a besoin de plus, toujours plus de sang… Toujours furieuse. Haineuse. Toujours assoifée. …Elle a besoin de plus, toujours plus de sang…

J'essayai de revenir à la réalité et regardai la lame.

-Je deviens fou…, murmurai-je.

Elle brillait dans les ténèbres, reflétant un rayon de lune passant par un soupirail.

-…Je ferais peut-être mieux d'aller me coucher…

«Tu me laisserais toute seule comme ça?» dit une voix dans ma tête.

Aussi douce que tranchante. Je me levai, fixant la lame avec fascination.

-Masamune?

«Oui» répondit-elle.

Je me fichait bien de la folie de cette situation – moi, parlant à un sabre.

-Que veux-tu…?

«Toi. C'est toi que je veux»

-J'en suis flatté…

«Hum… Cela fait longtemps que j'attendais quelqu'un comme toi… quelqu'un qui pourrait me manier avec superbe et me repaitre du sang que j'espère… Tu as peu de pitié, tu as un démon en toi… et il ne demande qu'à exprimer sa fureur… Laisses-moi être l'instrument de ta haine…»

-Bien sûr… …Tu es si belle…

«Je sais…»

Sa voix semblait amusée…

«Retires tes gants et prends moi dans tes mains, je veux savoir à quel point tu es digne de moi…»

Je m'exécutai, comme hypnotisé. Au contact de ma chair contre le manche je sentis quelque chose passer. Masamune me semblait légère… …Je commençai à la mouvoir, tranchant l'air sans la moindre pitié…

-Je te promet de te donner ce que tu veux… Tu ne regretteras pas ton choix…

Même mes hommes me craignaient. L'acier impitoyable de Masamune suffisait à les terroriser. Je savais aussi qu'ils ne pouvaient nier une certaine admiration pour moi… Personne ne maniait les lames d'une telle main de maître, personne, et me voir à l'œuvre avec Masamune était un spectacle d'une beauté à la fois glaciale et brûlante. Froide comme le marbre noble, chaude comme le sang bouillonnant…

J'achevai l'homme gisant à mes pieds. Le combat n'avait pas été long… Mon regard fut attiré par la chaîne argentée autour du cou de ma victime. Je me penchai sur lui pour la récupérer. Un pendentif y était attaché. Un sorte de serpent ailé… mythril… La membrane des ailes et certaines écailles étaient colorées d'émaux translucides, violets, verts et bleus… …Non, pas des émaux…

«Léviathan…» me souffla Masamune.

_Divinité protectrice d'Utai, n'est-ce pas…? _

«En effet…»

Je souris et glissai la chaîne dans une de mes poches…

**NdVixen:** («l'essence de la justice» c'est ma petite traduction littérale des kanjis de Masamune°) Oh mais que Seph va-t-il faire de ce pendantif? que va-t-il se passer? quel suspens chers lecteurs (lectrices) quel suspens! so R&R for the next! (va falloir que je me remette au boulot! encore 2 chaps à écrire et j'ai terminé!)


	13. Tseng 21 ans

**Tseng – vingt et un ans**

J'aurais voulu lui sauter au cou, le serrer dans mes bras comme de peur qu'il ne s'envole ou ne disparaisse… Je n'en fis rien.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi…, m'annonça-t-il en me tendant un petit paquet maladroitement emballé.

Je l'ouvris pour découvrir un écrin.

-Je… J'ai trouvé ça à Utai et j'ai pensé à toi…

Je l'ouvris. Une chaîne avec un pendentif représentant un Léviathan…

-C'est fait de mythril et de materia et le Léviathan est… disons que je l'ai trouvé beau. J'ai pensé qu'il irait bien avec ta peau…

Il attrapa la chaîne et me la passa autour du cou, prenant garde de ne pas rencontrer mon regard.

-Sephiroth… tu es quelque peu étrange… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

-Rien, répondit-il séchement. Je viens juste de t'offrir un bijou sans recevoir un seul merci…

-Imbécile… la guerre t'a changé… Tu m'as manqué. Vraiment manqué et… maintenant que tu es de retour… …tu as l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres… tu m'offres même un cadeau… Tu as tellement changé! …Je pensais qu'on se battrait aujourd'hui – vengeance pour la façon dont tu m'as quitté… Mais à présent je crois que nous n'en avons plus besoin…

Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et posai mon oreille contre sa poitrine pour entendre battre son cœur.

-Merci, Sephiroth… Merci d'être vivant, d'être là… Je garderai ce Léviathan comme une petite partie de toi… comme ça, quand l'un de nous devra quitter l'autre… j'aurai ce petit bout de toi pour me sentir moins seul…

Il resta silencieux un moment.

-Tseng… tu as changé aussi…

-Tu savais qu'il y a un cœur dans ta poitrine…?

-Sérieux? Je pensais qu'il n'y avait rien. Ça fait tellement longtemps depuis que j'ai décidé de le cacher…

-Je peux l'entendre…

-Tu ne peux ni le voir ni l'attraper…

-Tu te trompes.

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux.

-Je peux le voir derrière les ombres de la Makô dans tes yeux.

-Et alors?

-Et alors il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche avec toi…

Je reculai d'un pas.

-Nous n'ouvrons jamais nos cœurs, n'est-ce pas, Sephiroth? Je suis un iuta et toi un monstre, nous ne sommes pas vraiment humains…

-…Mon cœur est fermé et caché… Je te promet que tu ne l'entendras plus jamais…

Il tourna sur ses talons. Je sentis ma gorge commencer à se nouer.

-Alors reste l'ombre d'un être vivant toute ta non-vie… _bakemono_… ……_bakamono_…

-Tais-toi… Nous deux ce ne sont que des aventures… ça ne durera pas…

Mon rythme cardiaque accélérait sans que je comprenne vraiment…

-Seph…!

Je m'agrippai à lui, le serrant de toutes mes forces.

-Restes…! …Ne me laisse pas seul à nouveau…

-Tu pourrais m'aimer… Tseng…?

-Tu pourrais m'aimer… Sephiroth…?

_C'était ça la réponse que j'aurais dû lui donner le jour où il m'a posé cette question pour la première fois… _

-…Je ne sais pas… Je ne l'ai jamais fait… mais… il faut un début à tout…

-Seph… …Je crois que je t'aime… à ma façon, je t'aime…

-Tseng…

Je desserrai légèrement mon étreinte pour le laisser se retourner vers moi, fermai les yeux et le laissai m'embrasser. Mon cœur battait follement. C'en était presque inquiétant… Il me serra dans ses bras, enfouissant ses mains dans mes cheveux détachés…

**Tseng – 22 ans**

Le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour satisfaire les pulsions violentes de Reno, son besoin de se battre encore et toujours… ç'avait été le SOLDAT. Il avait encore réussi à s'y faire des amis. J'étais réellement impressionné… Après tout, Reno était un garçon optimiste, joyeux, ouvert, amusant… Il aimait la vie. Depuis que je l'avais sorti du labo et qu'il avait commencé à la découvrir il aimait la vie et tenait à en savourer chaque instant… Carpe Diem était sa devise…

-Tiens… tu as encore un bleu dans le cou…

Il haussa un sourcil.

-J'ai dû me faire un bleu à l'entraînement…

-Drôle d'endroit…

-Bah, ça devait être pendant le cours d'arts martiaux… à moins que je ne me sois donné un coup moi-même sans faire attention… ça m'arrive souvent…

-Hum… si tu le dis…, soupirai-je. …On dirait que ça t'arrive assez régulièrement ces derniers temps… Tu devrais faire plus attention…

-Héhééé… sans doute, oui…, répondit-il en riant, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

J'achevai la salade qui servait de garniture au steak de chocobo qui était encore présent dans mon assiette quelques minutes plus tôt. Reno avait son appart en tant que membre du SOLDAT mais nous mangions assez souvent ensemble…

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une leçon de ma part? Une leçon de ce que tu veux…, lui proposai-je.

-Oh, le choix est dur si je n'ai droit qu'à une leçon, tu es si polyvalent! blagua-t-il. …Un cours de self-defense ne serait pas pour me déplaire, on ne pratique pas beaucoup ça et j'ai peur d'oublier…

-Hum… alors rendez-vous à deux heures en salle de sport E 54?

Il hocha la tête et on dévia la discussion. Je lui reprochai comme toujours de ne pas faire assez attention à son alimentation mais il se fichait bien de ce que je pouvais dire à ce sujet, m'assurant que de toutes façons, vu son entraînement, il brûlait toutes les calories qu'il ingurgitait… …Il n'avait pas tort sur ce point là…

On se salua et il m'attaqua. Je tendis mes poignets, il les attrapa et la seconde d'après il se retrouvait à terre sur le dos sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre.

-Tu vois? c'est vraiment très simple… Basique, même… Ten Chi Nage… Ten, le ciel, Chi, la terre… Une main en haut, une main en bas, j'avance et…

-…Et je me retrouve à terre, acheva-t-il. …Tu recommencerais plus lentement…? …euh… «_mô ikkai_»…? …encore une fois?

Ses petits efforts pour parler en utaien avaient toujours quelque chose d'amusant et d'attendrissant.

-Bien sûr…

Je me relevai et il en fit de même, sautant sur ses pied avec rapidité d'une façon qui lui était tout à fait propre. Je n'avais jamais vu personne se relever d'une façon similaire… Reno était toujours nerveux, prêt à bondir à tout instant…

-Je suis prêt…

…La leçon suivit son cours. Il comprennait vite et bien… En fait, il s'amusait. Qu'il exécute ou subisse la technique, il s'amusait. Même se faire traîner par terre le faisait rire. De même que les contrôles les plus douloureux… Ça avait presque quelque chose d'inquiétant…

-Tu te débrouilles bien… si tu arrives à avoir le réflexe pendant un combat réel, tu pourrais tout à fait t'en sortir…

-Oui, bien sûr!

-Quel enthousiasme…! …Allez, douche, maintenant…

-Je vais en prendre une chez moi…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est…? Tu louperais une occasion de prendre une douche avec moi?

-Tu me le proposes, ce n'est pas amusant dans ce cas…

Je secouai la tête d'un air désolé.

-Je sais quand quelqu'un ment, Reno. Tu as quelque chose à cacher?

-Non! Pas du tout…!

-Bien, alors il n'y a pas de problème…

Il voulu répliquer mais s'interrompit et me suivit dans les vestiaire. On se déshabilla et on passa dans les douches. Elles étaient collectives bien sûr, et c'était une des raisons pourquoi je les détestais quand j'étais plus jeune.

-Tu t'es fait pas mal de bleus, Reno… C'est vraiment les entraînements…?

-Oui, bien sûr…

-Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas aussi juste après les entraînements?

Il ne répondit pas.

-Je veux que tu me dises la vérité. Tu t'es fait violer? Je sais faire la différence entre un coup et un suçon et j'ai joué à l'imbécile assez longtemps comme ça…

-…J'ai fait mine d'être consentant la première fois… …à cause des autres…

-Des autres? …C'était public?

-Si on veut… …Les douches sont collectives comme tu vois… Ils se sont bien amusés. Je savais que si je ne me laissais pas faire je me les mettrais tous à dos et que ce serait encore pire…

-Crétin… T'aurais jamais dû laisser faire ça…!

-…Désolé… Je ne savais pas quoi faire…

-Tu aurais pu m'en parler…

-J'avais honte…

Je pouvais comprendre… Il avait beau avoir le physique d'un adolescent de quinze seize ans, il n'en avait jamais que treize… On sortit de la douche pour se sécher et se rhabiller. …Je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans le SOLDAT… C'était un excellent combattant, Première Classe spécialisé dans l'utilisation de la materia… mais il valait plus que ça. Depuis quelques temps je me surprenais à penser que je pourrais le destiner à une certaine élite…

-Reno… je… …Qu'est-ce que ça te ferait de recevoir une convocation pour travailler pour les Turks quelques temps…?

-Je ne sais pas… …Ce serait sans doute amusant… plus que de se faire violer dans les douches en tout cas… …Tseng.

Il me fixa droit dans les yeux.

-…Si c'est une proposition, je l'accepte. Je t'appartiens, il est normal que je travaille pour toi, non?

-Je ne voyais pas les choses sous cet angle, mais… Je serais heureux de te compter parmi les Turks, Reno…

-«Reno des Turks»… ça sonne bien, non?

**NdVixen:** alors? ça vous va comme ça? R&R!


	14. Sephiroth 19 ans et demi

**Sephiroth – dix-neuf ans et demi (vingt trois ans)**

Mais quel bavard ce type! Cela faisait près d'une demie-heure qu'il draguait la serveuse au comptoire. «je fais partie du SOLDAT, tu sais? Première Classe…» etc, etc… Je me massai les tempes.

-Je fais partie du SOLDAT, tu sais? lançai-je à la serveuse sur le même ton. Général…

Le dragueur tourna son regard vers mon, l'air abasourdit. Il ne m'avait même pas remarqué. Je n'étais pas en uniforme – lui non plus d'ailleurs. Mais mon visage était assez célèbre malgré tout, et de longs cheveux argentés comme les miens n'étaient pas chose commune non plus…

-Le Grand Sephiroth drague dans les bars…?

Je secouai la tête.

-Tu me casses les oreilles avec ton barratin…

-Oh, excusez-moi… Je profitais juste de ma liberté d'expression…

-Qui a donc inventé cette valeur stupide et illusoire nommée liberté…? soupirai-je, vaguement amusé.

-Je ne sais pas, mais elle m'est chère cette valeur… Être libre comme l'air, comme le vent qui soulève les jupes des filles…

J'échappai un éclat de rire.

-Oh, je vois…

-Vous voyez?

-J'ai horreur de vouvoyer, répondis-je sans même réfléchir.

Je marquai une pause en le voyant réprimer quelques éclats de rire.

-…Désolé, ça m'a échappé…

-Admettons que je n'aie rien entendu… Que faites-vous ici? me demanda-t-il.

Je posai mes yeux sur mon verre.

-Oui, bien sûr… mais… c'est juste pour ça…?

-Pourquoi d'autre viendrais-je ici?

Il posa ses yeux sur les quelques filles alentours.

-Hmm, ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment…

-Vous préférez les hommes? s'étonna-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Je préfère les salles d'entraînement, les champs de bataille, l'acier et le sang, répondis-je. …Tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom…

-Zacharia Jones. La plupart du temps c'est soit «Jones-qu'est-ce-que-vous-avez-encore-foutu?» soit «Zack-ça-me-plait…», répondit-il en imitant successivement le gradé type en train de hurler sur ses subalternes et la fille type ouverte à la drague.

Je souris.

-Je me contenterai de «Zack-tout-court-c'est-suffisant», je crois…

-Comme vous voulez! …Et comment suis-je sensé appeler l'illustre Grand Sephiroth, général en fonction dans le SOLDAT…?

-En service, c'est «Général», et en dehors des heures de service…

J'hésitai un instant.

-…«Sephiroth», sauf en public trop… enfin, je ne veux pas qu'on nous prenne pour des amis assez intimes pour s'appeler par leurs prénoms…

Il sembla amusé.

-Dans ce cas je repasserai à «Général»… …Vous avez l'air presque effrayé à l'idée qu'on puisse penser que vous avez des amis…

-…C'est une habitude… Je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis… …Je dirais qu'en tout, en comptant large… j'en ai trois. Mon meilleur ami qui est aussi mon pire ennemi… …son fils avec qui je m'entend assez bien… et bien sûr, Masamune…

-Wow, c'est dingue… et moi qui m'imaginais que vous deviez avoir des tas d'amis, même des hypocrites, juste parce que vous êtes célèbre!

-Je dois être d'un naturel associal…

-Il faut juste savoir se faire accepter sans forcer les autres… J'ai un ami qui a plutôt bien réussi…

-Hum?

-Un rouquin sympathique… Sabbiarossi…

-…Reno, achevai-je. Oui, je le connais…

Que le monde était petit…

-…Je le vois plus trop depuis qu'il est chez les Turks… enfin, de temps en temps dans un bar ou un autre… histoire de draguer un peu les minettes…

-Je suppose que c'est bien…

-C'est distrayant…

Nous avions terminé nos verres. Je lui proposai un coup à boire. Il m'amusait, je voulais parler encore un peu avec lui… Il accepta… Parler. Ça faisait du bien…

-Zack, hein?

-Oui…

-Je suppose que c'est bien que tu te sois fait un ami… …Bravo… est-ce qu'on doit fêter ça?

-Te moques pas de moi…

Il se mit à rire et laissa ses mains courir sur mes épaules. Je fermai les yeux. Me reposer tout contre lui… C'était si… …ça faisait du bien, quoi… Je penchai la tête sur le côté et il m'embrassa dans le cou. Je soupirai de contentement. Il commença à jouer du bout de la langue. …Tseng était doux avec moi. Je me reprochais toujours d'être si souvent violant avec lui… Il fallait que j'apprenne à me maîtriser. Même la voix dans ma tête le disait. Elle s'inquiétait pour moi comme une mère et tentait de me conseiller, de m'orienter de son mieux… C'était parfois assez amusant, parfois réconfortant, et parfois franchement chiant… Mais je m'y étais vraiment acoûtumé…

-Tseng…

-…Oui…?

-Je t'aime……?

Il se mit à rire.

-Pourquoi ce ton interrogateur pour une affirmation? Ce n'en est pas une?

-…Si mais… je ne sais pas, ça me semble étrange de le dire…

-Hum, je comprend… …je crois… …Nous sommes vraiment compliqués…

C'était tellement vrai! …Et pourtant on se comprenait. Tout comme nous avions fini par comprendre Hojo. Comme nous avions compris Reno et comme il nous avait compris… Nous avions compris mais nos pensées restaient trop obscures pour pouvoir les exprimer nettement avec des mots…

-Je t'aime, Seph…, murmura Tseng au creux de mon oreille. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer alors autant en profiter tant qu'on peut…

-Des aventures, des aventures… …C'est dur parfois de se dire que ce n'est que ça…

-Chuuut…

Il m'embrassa encore dans le cou, ses mains passant sous mon pull pour caresser mon torse. Je reposai ma nuque sur son épaule et le laissai faire un moment. Puis je me dégageai et me retournai pour lui faire face.

-Tseng… Je veux que tu m'apprennes la douceur… J'en peux plus d'être toujours aussi violent…

Il parut un peu surpris puis se laissa aller à sourire.

-Tu ne sais pas contrôler tes ardeurs, tu n'as jamais appris à te maîtriser et tu penses à toi avant tout… C'est bien naturel de ta part…

Je grimaçai un peu. Il avait raison à un point… mais alors à un point…!

-Essayes de te rappeler que si tu n'es pas seul, c'est que nous sommes deux…

Pas bête… Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassai, presque timidement. Je sentis bientôt ses mains dans mes cheveux… C'était agréable…

_Douceur, douceur… restes doux…_

Je déboutonnai tranquillement sa chemise et l'en débarassai. Il était musclé juste comme il fallait et je me surprenais toujours à penser que Fenrir aurait aimé le photographier. Je fixai un instant le Léviathan sur sa peau dorée. Les couleurs allaient harmonieusement bien ensemble… J'embrassai sa peau, la léchai, la caressai… avec le désir qu'il apprécie cela… Il soupirait doucement. Je fermai les yeux pour mieux sentir ce que je touchais. Tseng me semblait incroyablement calme par rapport à d'habitude… serein, confiant… C'était sans doute la première fois qu'il se laissait aller ainsi. Je continuai à le dévêtir, lui retirant son pantalon et au passage ses chaussettes. J'allais faire de même avec son boxer mais il me plaqua soudainement sur le lit, l'air quelque peu faché.

-Je refuses. Je refuses de me retrouver à poil alors que tu es encore complètement habillé!

-Tseng…, gémis-je. …Je…

Il posa un index sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire et commença à me déshabiller. Seuls les bruissements et de nos deux souffles du tissu perturbaient le silence. On se retrouva nus, se réchauffant mutuellement par caresses, blottis l'un contre l'autre sous la couette pour se protéger de la fraicheur de sa chambre. La température monta assez rapidement, nos corps demandaient plus, toujours plus…

-Seeeph… s'il te plait…, murmura Tseng d'une voix assez rauque.

…J'adorais sa voix comme ça… Je passai entre ses cuisses et remplaçai les doigts qui jouaient sur son sexe depuis un petit moment par ma langue et mes lèvres. Il ne retint pas ses gémissement comme d'ordinaire… Il se laissait totalement aller… …parce que je me montrais doux…?

Je le portai à la jouissance assez aisément. Je savais ce qu'il aimait… L'entendre hurler, geindre mon nom… c'était une belle récompense… Il refusa que je lui fasse l'amour parce qu'il était «trop fatigué» et qu'il avait «une mission demain»… Il accepta quand même de m'accorder le même traitement que je lui avais accordé. …C'était diablement agréable…

-Tseng, Tseng, oh, Tseng… Je t'aime…!

-J'en suis flatté…, me répondit-il après s'être rincé la bouche.

Ça me frustrait toujours un peu, mais il détestait vraiment cette amertûme…

-…Tu m'auras au moins prouvé que tu sais te montrer doux quand tu le veux bien… …merci, Seph… C'est tellement plus agréable comme ça… non?

-Bien sûr que ça l'est, idiot…, répondis-je en l'attirant contre moi.

On s'enlaça, on s'embrassa, on s'écroula de sommeil…

**NdVixen:** oh, un nouveau nom connu! je sais que j'ai donné le même nom à Zack que sur le forum, mais je trouve que ça sonne tellement bien! R&R!


	15. Tseng 23 ans et demi

**Tseng – vingt trois ans et demi**

Les Turks avaient reçu une mission il y avait déjà un petit nombre d'années… Retrouver Ifalna et Aerith Gast… Deux spécimens de Cetras, propriété de Hideaki Hojo. …Je n'avais ramené qu'Ifalna. Elle était déjà morte quand je l'avais trouvée. Quant à Aerith… …Je l'avais longuement observée. Elle était intriguante. C'était un spécimen de recherche. Une gamine… et elle semblait assez épanouie… Hojo avait dû être moins intéressé par elle que par sa mère et la laisser plutôt en paix…

Cette gamine avait quelque chose de… pur. C'était le premier mot qui venait à l'esprit de quiconque la voyait, bien sûr, mais… C'était plus subtil. Elle avait été recueuillie par une veuve de la guerre d'Utai, Elmyra Gainsborought. Elle avait donné son nom de famille à la gamine pour mieux la protéger… …Mais je l'avais trouvée. Néanmoins, je n'avais rien dit. Je me contentais juste de parler à Aerith, d'essayer de la convaincre de rejoindre la Shin-Ra histoire de ne pas trop m'en vouloir… Oui, j'avais une conscience proffessionnelle… Et en même temps je n'avais pas envie de ramener la gamine à Hojo. Elle m'intriguait trop…

°°°

-Tu n'arriveras jamais à convaincre Aerith…

-Je sais…, répondis-je malicieusement.

J'avais de la chance de ne pas encore être suspecté. Veld avait confiance en moi. …Quelle honte pour moi d'outrepasser ainsi cette confiance! Et en même temps…

-Comme quoi doit-on te considérer…? Comme un allié? …Comme un ennemi?

-Je ne sais pas moi-même… J'aime mon métier, j'ai un respect sans bornes pour mon supérieur hiérarchique direct… Mais je me sens incapable d'emmener la gamine de force…

-Aerith a seize ans…

-C'est vrai qu'elle grandit… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de continuer à la voir comme une gamine… elle grandit si lentement…

-Comment ça?

-Oublies ce que j'ai dit, ce n'est pas important…

_…C'est que j'ai l'habitude des êtres à croissance accélérée, moi… _

-Tu penses qu'elle sera bientôt rentrée? demandai-je.

-Oui, sans doute… Elle n'avait pas pris beaucoup de fleurs aujourd'hui… Elle est un peu laxiste ces derniers temps… Elle doit avoir trouvé une autre occupation…

Je repris volontiers une tasse de thé quand elle me le proposa. Le temps passa encore un peu en discussions diverses, puis Aerith rentra. …Elle n'était pas seule.

-Oh… Tseng est là…, murmura-t-elle en me voyant.

Je détournai les yeux. Ça signifiait «je fais juste mon boulot, tu le sais…».

-Qui est avec toi? demanda Elmyra.

-Un ami…

-Un ami ou un petit ami?

Aerith rougit légèrement. Elle s'était donc trouvé un petit ami… Je regardai le jeune homme derrière elle. Il ressemblait un peu à un loup. Il était plutôt mignon dans son genre, beau garçon, quoi… Il avait aussi une certaine carrure… Et…

_……MERDE!_

-Son nom, demandai-je d'un ton forçant l'obéissance.

-Zacharia Jones…, répondit de lui-même le jeune homme.

-Tu viens avec moi deux secondes. Et je me fiche de savoir que tu n'es pas en service!

Il n'osa pas répliquer. Tant mieux. Les Premières Classes n'étaient pas toujours aussi dociles. Même face à un Turk. …Nous étions craints, mais fort peu considérés en raison des sales boulots qu'on se tapait. Et à la Shin-Ra, il était courant que nos ordres ne soient pas respectés à la lettre…

Je l'attrapai par le collet et l'entraînai dehors, refermant la porte derrière moi. Aerith tenta de protester mais je lui imposai le silence d'un regard.

-Zacharia Jones, hein? Première Classe. «Zack» pour les intimes, c'est bien cela?

-Oui…, souffla-t-il avec l'air de dire «mais comment il sait tout ça?».

-Tu es son petit ami?

-Oui…, rougit-il.

-Tu l'aimes? Tu la protègerais?

-Bien sûr… pourquoi…?

Je marquai une pause.

-Alors tu ne parleras _jamais_ d'elle à qui que ce soit, elle sera ton plus cher secret. Et tu ne diras pas non plus que tu m'as vu ici. Cette journée, ce lieu, tout ça… la Shin-Ra ne doit en aucun cas en être mise au courant. Ou alors il se pourrait qu'Aerith se retrouve en… danger, presque…

-Elle est recherchée?

-Ne poses pas de questions. Moins tu en sauras, mieux ça vaudra. Dis-toi juste que c'est une fleur rare…

Il hocha lentement la tête.

-Protèges-la de toute ton âme, soldat. …Sur ce, je vous laisse, je suppose qu'elle voulait te présenter à sa mère… Inutile que je sois là pour ça…

°°°

A présent j'étais en sursis. Il suffisait que Zack aie la langue un peu trop pendue et plus que mon poste, c'était ma vie que je risquais… Personne ne quitte les Turks. C'est un contrat à vie, et pour virer un Turk, il faut le tuer…

-Seph… tu fais confiance à Zack?

-Oui pourquoi?

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite.

-Parce qu'il me met potentiellement en danger…, murmurai-je.

-Comment ça!

Je lui racontai l'histoire. J'étais de plus en plus terrorisé au fur et à mesure que les mots s'écoulaient de ma bouche. A la fin il me serra contre lui, voyant que cette histoire me mettait vraiment mal. …Quelle honte pour moi que d'être dans cet état…!

-Il ne parlera pas, crois-moi…

-…Je commence à avoir peur de la mort…

-Tu commences?

-Gamin ça m'effrayait pas vraiment, je n'avais pas grand-chose à perdre… mais… avec Reno… avec toi…

-Hum, je vois ce que tu veux dire… On dirait que tu t'es bien attaché à nous…

-Hum… en effet…

Je le laissai passer ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

-Je tiens à toi… je veillerai à ce qu'il ne parle pas…, m'assura-t-il d'une voix douce.

Je fermai les yeux. J'étais bien… Il me rassurait…

°°°

-Oh, tu es infernal, Reno!

-Je sais!

-Et en plus tu en es fier…

Je reposai mon regard sur la petite fiole. Une lumière vert argenté en émanait…

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça? C'est dangereux, tu sais?

-Bien sûr que je le sais! …Je ne compte pas l'utiliser, c'est juste pour rendre Hojo dingue…

Je m'emparai de la fiole. Il frissonna.

-Alors ça ne pose pas de problème si j'en vide le contenu dans un endroit approprié…

-Hé, ce serait un putain de gaspillage…!

-C'est toi qui dit ça?

Il était nerveux.

-Rends-la moi, je vais la rendre à Hojo.

-Je peux le faire pour toi…

-Non, je veux le faire moi-même.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour qu'il sache que je l'ai volée.

-Je peux lui dire que tu l'as volée.

-Je veux le dire moi-même. Je veux voir sa réaction.

-Je peux te raconter…

-Non! je veux voir!

-Tu peux venir avec…

Je le sentais désespéré.

-…Rends-la moi…! S'il te plait!

-Dis-moi ce que tu comptes réellement en faire…

-…Je veux faire une expérience…

-De quel genre?

-…Une expérience sur un animal… C'est facile à trouver un animal… Et ce n'est qu'un animal…

Il avait vraiment le don pour inventer des excuses instantanées…

-Reno, la vérité s'il te plait…

-…C'est Hojo qui m'a donné cette fiole… Je ne pensais pas que tu la trouverais. …Je ne pensais pas que tu fouillerais dans _mes_ affaires, dans _mon_ bureau…

-Je cherchais le dernier rapport que tu dois me rendre!

-Bien, alors rends-moi la fiole, je te rends le rapport!

Je lui montrai le papier que je tenais dans mon autre main. Il blêmit.

-Reno…

-Dis-toi que tu ne veux pas savoir… Vraiment pas… …Et… passes-moi cette fiole!

Je restai silencieux, l'observant. Il était vraiment mal… Je lui rendis la fiole.

-Fais pas de conneries, Re… S'il te plait, fais pas de conneries…

-J'essaierai…

…Qu'est-ce qu'il avait changé tout de même… Le petit bout d'homme que m'avait filé Hojo était presque devenu un homme… …ça me fichait un de ces coups de vieux! …Enfin… je ne changerai pas Reno, il était comme il était et c'était sans doute bien ainsi… Au moins, je ne m'ennuyais pas avec un tel «collègue»…

**NdVixen:** hum… normalement, j'écrirai une fic parallèle relatant davantage l'histoire de Reno… («quoi? il parle encore d'écrire des fics parallèles? mais il devient chiant! en plus il ne les écrit jamais!»). Bon, disons que je n'ai pas l'habitude de poster une fic avant de l'avoir entièrement rédigée, ça me permet de revenir en arrière pour corriger quelques détails au besoin… alors avec les fics longues!


	16. Sephiroth 21 ans 3 quarts

**Sephiroth – vingt et un an et trois quarts (vingt quatre ans et demi)**

Tseng était quelque peu inquiet ces derniers temps… la santé de Veld se dégradait suite à une tentative d'empoisonnement. Je supçonnais Heidegger d'être à l'origine de cela. …Qu'est-ce que je pouvais le détester ce type… S'il avait un tel poste à la Shin-Ra, c'était en bonne partie dû à du pistonnage…

°°°

-Hey… Zack, calmes-toi un peu, tu veux ?

-C'est que je suis tellement excité !

-Oui, oui, je vois ça…

-Désolé…! …C'est que c'est ma première vraie mission !

Il n'était pas parti pour se calmer… Le soldat à côté de lui avait l'air dans un triste état.

-Hey, ça va ? lui demanda Zack.

L'autre hocha juste la tête. Mal des transports…

« _Je te sens proche de moi…_ »

« _Quoi…?_ »

« _Tu t'approches du lieu où je me trouve…_ »

« _Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit où tu te trouvais ? je serais venu !_ »

« _Vraiment…?_ »

« _Bien sûr !_ »

« _…Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air de t'obliger à venir…_ »

Je regardai Zack continuer à s'agiter d'un air dépité.

« _…Je pourrai te voir alors ?_ »

« _Peut-être, oui… si tu viens jusqu'à moi…_ »

« _Je viendrai… tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler et me guider…_ »

On heurta quelque chose. Masamune frissonna. …Un combat nous attendait. Tant mieux. Masamune avait soif…

-Ce dragon était horrible…, murmura Zack.

-Mmh.

…Pas assez de sang, pas assez encore… Zack s'était bien défendu, mais l'adversaire était de taille… La peau des dragons n'est pas simple à entailler… Un jeu d'enfant pour moi et Masamune, mais pour un jeune Première Classe…

Je regardai le petit village. Nibelheim. Le village de Strife – « Cloud Strife » – le soldat qui avait le mal des transports. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement enthousiasmé d'y revenir. …Mais ça ne m'intéressait pas. Tout ce qui m'importait, c'était la mission. L'endroit empestait la Makô et l'air était désagréable. Je me sentais mal ici… Vraiment mal, je sentais quelque chose s'agiter en moi et je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Rien de bon, c'était mon sentiment. Je voulais fuir, mais pas avant d'avoir rempli cette satanée mission, et pas avant d'avoir rencontré celle à qui appartenait cette voix sublime qui me parlait…

Je donnai quartier libre aux soldats d'escorte et à Zack et me rendit directement à l'auberge. Je montai à l'étage pour rejoindre la chambre réservée.

«Sephiroth… tes démons s'éveillent… »

_Masamune…? _

« …Tu trembles… »

_Toi aussi… _

Je regardai par la fenêtre du couloir. De là je pouvais voir le Manoir Shin-Ra. …Ce lieu avait l'air sinistre. Il était laissé à l'abandon depuis assez longtemps et…

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce paysage…, murmurai-je pour moi-même.

« Quelque chose en toi l'a déjà vu… »

_Quelque chose en moi ? …Je ne sais pas si je veux comprendre… ça me fait… Oui, ça me fait peur, ça me glace… _

« …Comme je comprends… Tu es face à quelque chose qui nous dépasse… »

Même Masamune était mal à l'aise. Et je savais que c'était le genre de chose à ne pas dire à voix haute, on m'aurait envoyé à l'asile direct… Mais c'était ce que je ressentais… Je n'en pouvais plus, je me couchai dès que possible, de toutes façons, il faudrait se lever tôt le lendemain. Je ne voulais pas m'éterniser !

Ce type me répugnait légèrement. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire d'avoir une photo de moi ? Il pourrait se vanter de m'avoir vu et tirer son petit prestige de cela. Il m'utilisait…

On partit à travers les montagnes. Notre guide était une fille du village. Une adolescente de 15 ans du nom de Tifa. Son père semblait fort tenir à elle. Moi aussi j'avais un père qui tenait fort à moi… pas de la même façon, mais je savais qu'il m'aimait. …Et je savais aussi qu'il ne pourrait jamais m'aimer de la même façon que le père de Tifa aimait sa fille… …Mais peu importait…!

« Du sang, Sephiroth, du sang… »

_Oui… Ces montagnes regorgent de monstres… _

On entreprit la traversée d'un pont de corde. Il se brisa… Au final, je parvint à retrouver Zack, Cloud et Tifa. Le dernier soldat n'avait pas eu la chance de s'en sortir aussi bien que nous et… je m'en contrefichais. Je ne voulais vraiment pas perdre de temps en recherches futiles.

Si nous étions là… c'était en raison du problème de recrudescence des monstres dans les environs. Masamune se délectait de cela… pas les habitants. Je suspectais le réacteur Makô dans les montagnes d'avoir fort à voir là dedans. La Makô peut facilement faire d'un animal un monstre… Je n'avais qu'à me regarder dans un miroir pour m'en rappeler.

Arrivé sur les lieux – au réacteur, donc, on laissa Cloud en faction à l'entrée pour protéger Tifa en cas d'attaque. Aucune personne extérieure à la Shin-Ra n'était autorisée à rentrer afin de protéger les secrets tecnologiques. …Je détestais les réacteurs…

Dans la dernière pièce, on trouva des incubateurs. C'était pour le moins étrange. J'examinai un peu cela. Ils devaient être remplis de Makô et il y avait des fuites en raison de vannes mal fermée. Le problème fut donc vite réglé. Je risquai un coup d'œil curieux pour voir le contenu d'un des incubateurs.

_Oh, c'est encore une de tes œuvres, Hojo ?_

Des humains plongés dans la Makô… …Et laissés dedans. Je ne pensais pas que Hojo aurait un jour la cruauté de faire cela. Quand on laisse quelque chose dans la Makô trop longtemps, elle commence à se cristalliser sur cette chose. Ce n'est pas tout à fait de la materia, mais c'est un peu la même chose…

Horreur, fureur…

_Et si ç'avait été moi ? et si ç'avait été Tseng ou Reno ? …Nous aussi nous sommes semblables à ces monstres ? _

-…Je suis comme eux…?

Zack avait l'air effrayé. Il avait bien raison… Je dégainai Masamune avec le désir de détruire tout cela. Je refusais que cela ait existé. Je voulais le nier totalement. Je refusais d'être un monstre à ce point ! Combien de litres de Makô et de sang dans mon corps ? Etait-ce encore le sang d'un humain qui coulait dans mes veines ? Ou le sang de la Planète avait-il pris le dessus ?

_NON ! JE REFUSE !_

Je refusais… Je voulais savoir et nier…

Zack risqua sa vie à tenter de me calmer. Quand je réalisai cela, ma haine s'évanouit aussitôt. …Zack était un ami… un vrai. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire de mal !

-…Je suis désolé…

-Ne recommences plus jamais ça, Sephiroth…, murmura-t-il, pâle comme un linge.

Je m'en voulais…

On rentra à Nibelheim. En arrivant au village, mes yeux se posèrent sur le Manoir. …Je sentais qu'il s'y était passé quelque chose de terrible et… je voulais savoir, lever le voile…

Et c'est ainsi que je découvris un laboratoire caché aux sous-sols. Hojo, Hojo… Je sentais presque sa présence dans chaque objet. J'avisai la bibliothèque remplie de rapports d'expériences… Hojo… Lucrecia… …Gast… …Gast était… Gast faisait partie de cette histoire ?

_Gast était bon… alors… alors…_

Je me mis à lire avec espoir. L'espoir de découvrir que je n'étais pas un monstre comme ceux que j'avais vu…

Et je finis par comprendre. J'avais été créé. Créé artificiellement à partir des cellules de la dernière Cetra encore en vie. « Cetra »… je connaissais ce mot… mais plus moyen de me rappeler qui m'en avait parlé !

…Alors… J'étais un Cetra en quelque sorte ? Je voulais y croire. Toutes sortes de choses m'apparaissaient… avec tant de clarté ! Des vérités s'imposaient à moi et la lumière se faisait. Je n'avais même pas besoin de réfléchir, tout cela venait à moi avec tant de simplicité !

…Une haine nouvelle m'envahit. La haine de l'humanité. Cette humanité qui m'avait rejeté et abandonné comme elle avait abandonné les Cetras…

_Tseng ne m'a pas abandonné, Tseng n'est pas humain alors…? _

_…Tseng…? …Qui donc…?_

« _Tseng ? de qui parles-tu Sephiroth ?_ »

« _…Je ne sais pas, j'ai oublié…_ »

« _Viens me retrouver je t'en prie… Viens, Sephiroth, viens, mon fils…_ »

« _Mère…?_ »

…Félicité.

Bonheur…

-Mère…!

…Totale.

Intense…

-J'arrive…! Je viens ! Je viens vers toi, Mère !

J'allais enfin retrouver cette mère que j'avais toujours cherché, dont la voix m'avait bercé tant de nuits de douces comptines, dont la voix m'avait réconforté tant de fois de douces paroles…

_Mère… Mère, oh, Mère…_

-Oh, merci…

J'étais serain… et emplit de haine envers l'humanité. J'entendis quelqu'un entrer dans le labo. Puis Zack apparut, se dirigeant vers moi d'un pas nonchalant, l'air toujours cool, bien qu'il sembla un peu inquiet.

-Oh, c'est là que vous étiez, Général…

…Fureur…

**NdVixen :** « kôaaa ? il coupe lààà ? ». Hé oui ! Mais vous connaissez la suite de toutes façons… Enfin… quoique… pas sûr…! R&R !


	17. Tseng 25 ans et quart

**Tseng – vingt cinq ans et quart**

_Pourvu que… pourvu que j'arrive à temps… Maudit sois-tu, Hojo !_

« Sephiroth risque de réagir violemment s'il tombe sur ces rapports… »

« Comment cela…? »

« Disons que tous les rapports concernant sa conception se trouvent là où il est né, c'est-à-dire, à Nibelheim… Je ne pensais pas qu'il se retrouverait un jour là-bas… De plus… C'est aussi là que se trouve l'un de mes plus beaux spécimens… »

_Il avait l'air rêveur en évoquant ce spécimen… _

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Une femme sublime…, répondit-il malicieusement. »

Le village était en feu quand nous sommes arrivés sur les lieux. …Sephiroth avait fait ça ? …Il avait également tué tous les habitants… …Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

« Elle a de grands pouvoirs… C'est pour cela que je n'ai jamais pu la garder auprès de moi. Et cette femme veut Sephiroth… je n'y peux rien, et cela me dérange quelque peu… »

« Vraiment ? »

_Il eut un petit rire assez sinistre. _

« Quand les parents sont séparés ils se disputent souvent pour la garde du gamin, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Où veux-tu en venir…? » demandai-je avec lenteur.

« Cette femme est comme la mère de Sephiroth et il abandonnera tout pour elle… Sephiroth est fort, mais il a ses faiblesses, et si sa plus grande faiblesse a un nom, ce nom serait bien JENOVA… »

Sam fut la première à retrouver la piste de Seph. La première sur les lieux aussi. Mon PHS sonnait…

« …Sephiroth lui appartient déjà… Quelle sera l'ampleur de sa réaction, je n'en sais rien, mais crois-moi, tu ferais mieux de partir là-bas sur le champ et avec tous tes meilleurs hommes… »

_Da Chao… Sephiroth…! Non !_

_Ring ring… _

_My phone is ringing… _

_Ring ring… _

_I'm afraid of answering... _

_Ring ring... _

-…Tseng, murmurai-je en décrochant.

-Sam, répondit la brunette. Un mort, trois blessés graves.

-…Attends dehors pour diriger l'équipe médicale…

-A vos ordres.

Fin de la communication.

_I didn't wanna hear _

_I didn't wanna know _

_Why am I still here _

_Whereas I'm alone now?_

Sam avait été assomée d'une pierre lancée à distance. Un blessé manquait. Une adolescente de quinze ans, Tifa Lockheart… Elle avait visiblement été enlevée intentionnellement. Quelqu'un voulait sans doute la protéger…

Hojo dirigeait les opérations… Il vennait de se trouver deux nouveaux spécimens pouvant servir de cobayes… Cloud Strife, simple soldat. …Zacharia Jones, Première Classe…

…Il fallait tout effacer…

Tout.

…Raser le village. Que pas un seul indice concernant ce massacre ne subsiste… Cela me répugnait…

Je tentais au mieux de cacher mes émotions…

°°°

Je pouvais pleurer. Ça ne se voyait pas tant que ça… Les larmes roulant sur mes joues se confondaient avec l'eau ruisselant sur tout mon corps. La radio était allumée dans la pièce à côté et quelques paroles me parvenaient.

« …Et toi et moi  
On était tellement sûrs  
Et on se disait quelques fois  
Que c'était juste une aventure  
Et que ça ne durerait pas… »

_Pitié, tais-toi ! …Da Chao, pourquoi est-ce si douloureux ?_

Mes vêtements me collaient à la peau… Je n'avais pas eu le courage de les retirer complètement…

…Je sanglotais…

Je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir.

L'eau se teintait de rouge autour de moi. Quand m'étais-je entaillé le poignet ? Je ne l'avais tout de même pas fait inconsciemment…?

« Oh, Tseng ! Non ! »

Je levai les yeux.

-Reno…, murmurai-je.

°°°

Je savais qu'il n'était pas loin. Je savais qu'il m'espionnait. …Je l'avais bien formé, mais j'étais le meilleur.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'infliges ça…?_

Je tentais de réprimer mes sanglots…

_Da Chao, Da Chao… pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce si douloureux ?_

Je serrai le petit Léviathan qu'il me restait de Seph tout contre moi.

-Pourquoi est-ce si douloureux…? murmurai-je, attendant toujours la réponse.

-Parce que tu l'aimais…

Reno se glissa près de moi et me serra dans ses bras. Autrefois, c'était moi qui faisait ce geste pour le réconforter quand il faisait des cauchemars…

-…Faire un deuil peut prendre beaucoup de temps… Mais tu dois accepter… non ?

-C'est dur…! …J'ai… j'ai l'impression d'être à nouveau seul…

-Je comprends…

Il se mit à murmurer à mon oreille. Pas des paroles. Non, c'était juste un bruissement sonore mélodique venant de la gorge. Ça me berçait. …C'était l'air avec lequel je l'avais endormi tant de fois quand il était petit…

Je fermai les yeux et me laissai porter par les sons jusque dans les bras de Morphée…

« _Oyasumi_, _Chichi_… »

**Tseng – vingt six ans**

Colin Veld mourru finalement des suites de son empoisonnement. Hojo en semblait réellement désolé. Il avait tout fait pour retarder cela et tenter de synthétiser un contre-poison… Le poison qui avait servi à empoisonner Veld était une de ses créations, et il n'avait pu que constater à quel point il avait été brillant pour le créer…

J'aurais pu suspecter Hojo d'avoir empoisonné Veld, d'ailleurs. Mais je n'y ai jamais cru un instant. Veld m'appréciait et appréciait Sephiroth, il nous soutenait… et c'est en cela que Hojo pouvait le supporter. Celui que tout le monde supçonnait, c'était celui qui prit sa suite.

Heidegger. Juste un nom et une figure affreuse que Sephiroth avait un jour balafrée sur un excès de rage…

_J'étais juste utaien. Ça avait suffit pour que cet homme me haïsse. J'avais près de dix-sept ans quand c'est arrivé. J'étais seul avec lui dans son bureau. J'avais encore tué un soldat qui m'avait énervé. Et ce soldat était sous ses ordres avant de mourir. Il était furieux contre moi. _

_La bonne blague…! Ce type était juste un sadique qui ne pouvait juste pas saquer qu'un type avec ma couleur de peau monte si vite dans la hiérarchie… _

_Il m'avait pris en traître. D'abord il m'avait endormi à l'aide de somnifères glissés dans mon verre. Je n'avais rien senti. Je m'étais effondré. Pour ensuite me réveiller entravé. Il m'avait battu et humilié. Pour « m'apprendre l'obéisance et le respect des règles ». Comme si Hojo ne le faisait pas déjà assez bien comme ça…! _

_Au sortir de son bureau j'avais tenté de regagner mon appart. J'étais tombé sur Sephiroth. Effondré dans ses bras. Incapable de retenir mes larmes de honte. Et là mon corps à lâché. Trop de sang perdu sous la torture et dans les couloirs. Noir. _

_Je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie. Seph et Reno étaient venus me voir souvent pendant mes quelques jours de coma. Rien de grave, heureusement… _

_J'ai appris que Sephiroth avait blessé Heidegger. …Il lui avait fait assez peur pour qu'il ne me touche plus jamais. …Même Hojo avait menacé Heidegger… _

A présent Heidegger est mon supérieur hiérarchique. Quand je vois sa cicatrice, je pense à Sephiroth. …Lui aussi sans doute.

La seule fois où il a voulu se venger, j'ai été sauvé de justesse. Par cet espèce de petit prince qui m'a toujours autant dégoûté. Rufus Shin-Ra.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il me sauvait la mise. Et je me jurai qu'il n'y en aurait pas de troisième.

Je ne veux plus être sauvé. Quiconque portera la main sur moi perdra cette main.

Je posai mon regard sur Reno et attrapai distraitement son rapport.

_Voilà pourquoi je suis encore en vie. Pour ma famille, les Turks. Pour ce gosse que j'ai adopté et qui me cause tant de tracas… _

-Merci, Reno, tu peux disposer…

Je suis devenu froid et cynique… Je me consacre corps et âme à mon travail – c'est aussi ma famille. …C'est tout ce qu'il me reste. …Et je ne ferai plus jamais l'erreur de tomber amoureux. Je me le suis juré.

**Fin **

**NdVixen :** hé oui, c'est fini… car il faut bien qu'une fic s'achève un jour…

…Mais si vous en voulez encore, vous en aurez encore ! R&R, même pour des flames !


End file.
